Hard Conversations
by Marie One
Summary: A return to town after plans don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/Edward OC

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements /Part 1

**Thanks to 2Shaes and Kitchmill for the beta work**

**Thanks to Edwardsmate4ever and Elfprincess8 for all the your help and encouragement **

**Thank you Silver Drip and PurplePixie143**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Tuesday/Beginnings/3Years Later**

_There has to be a chess player in this one horse, vampire, and shifter town,_ thought Allison. Allison missed Michael her former coworker who now worked in Alaska. They played Chess three times a week together and talked about everything.

Allison always meant to teach her son Sam how to play but there never enough time. Now looking around the hall Allison was sitting alone at her table. Sometimes a person would come by looking for a pickup game but not anything more long term.

_I will not give up. I will sit here until someone walks in that door looking for a play partner. I will sit her patiently and someone will come, here is an open seat and someone, anyone, somebody must want a Chess game three to four times a week, someone. _

Allison was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Edward Cullen standing at her table until he touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh hello, welcome. I'm Allison."

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. Would you like a chess partner?" asked Edward. Allison took his outstretched hand in both of hers.

_He was a cold one as the history said he was_.

"I am Allison Clearwater Uley, I know who and what you are. It's okay. Please have a seat and welcome again. I have been hoping someone would come along to play."

One hour later there was still only one move each and not one word said. Allison who was used to some talking while playing, looked up from the chess board and said, "If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine."

Allison's voice was lower than normal. Edward Cullen would be able to hear what she said with no problems.

"What?!" asked Edward. Edward's voice was not too loud in the room, but he was shocked at what Allison said.

"All about you and why you have blown back into town with Isabella Swan." Allison said.

"Everyone knows we're back, and Bella is back?" asked Edward frowning a bit.

"Yes, and welcome to small town life. You and Bella are the entertainment again, and if Jacob comes back into the picture, it will be get- out- the- popcorn- time again." Allison observed.

"I can't read you."

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"You know what I am and about the treaty?" Edward asked instead of replying to her question. Edward was looking right at Allison as she calmly looked at him.

"Yes, that's why I know who and what you are," Allison answered.

"My ability is mind reading and hearing thoughts," said Edward.

"Wow, I can't imagine all the filth you know and have seen. I guess there will never be enough brain bleach in the world to help you out. How painful is that, I mean can you control it, can you block out things?" asked Allison with a look on her face like she was now studying Edward.

"I have learned how to block out things to a degree," said Edward.

"So you can't hear me or read me?" asked Allison.

"Not totally, you are not like other people, but I did hear you cursing. It was loud," Edward told Allison with a fascination that he had not felt for someone else in a long time.

"I blame all the rap music two of my coworkers listens to and my personal frustrations with a lot of things I want to change," said Allison. "The next move is yours move Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward. I would rather talk some more and get to know you, if you don't mind?" said Edward.

"I would like to play and talk, Edward, and I am always happy to make new friends," Allison said sincerely.

The talk of the town and then the reservation became the fact Allison Uley knew Edward Cullen. Soon everyone was talking about how Allison and Edward were spending several nights a week together. The Tuesday chess game became Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

Sam asked his mother, "Is there was anything you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" Allison wanted Sam to ask her the question straight out and use Edward's name. She was done with beating around the bush.

Sam said nothing else, and the wall, between them grew taller in Allison's mind.

**Tuesday Next**

"Talk about it and tell me since I can see it on your face." Edward asked Allison. Allison had both hands on the table but there was tension in her body. Allison was really trying to calm down and not doing very well. Edward was starting to know all her moods.

"Okay, but once I start I'm not going to stop so hang on."

Edward had gotten to know nervous talking Allison.

"Okay the Tuesday we meet was great, and the next day Bella Swan came to see me and told me she was sure, she had seen my ex-husband and where he was.

"It was the first lead on him, I had in over ten years. Anyway, that Friday I went to see Bella's father in my car and told him to get in no questions asked. He and I made it to Seattle in under four hours, and I served Joshua dissolution papers. I broke every speed limit invented, but I didn't care. My paperwork got signed and I am finally getting my declaration."

Allison took a breath to calm down and slow down her talking. Edward nodded so Allison continued talking.

"Do you know he had the nerve to ask about Sam? So I told him he's in your rear view mirror on the side of the road where you left him."

Allison never said it out loud, but she was always shocked at how badly Joshua treated Sam. _How do you not give a shit about your own flesh and blood? _

"Anyway, I am proud to say I did not lose my cool or kick him in the balls. I am just numb after all this time. So that is why I missed our Friday date that first week. My papers got filed this Monday with the Clerk of Court's office, and because of the case built over the years it should not be long on the declaration but the support issues will take time. I am going to free of the marriage in less than one month."

Allison seemed to relax and calm down more while Edward looked down at the board since Allison made a move while talking. It was so slight and Edward was so focused on Allison he did not notice it.

_How did she do that and how did I miss it? _Edward wondered trying to mask his surprise at this happening.

"The Clerk knows me from years ago when I tried to start the process but I could not find him to get his signature on the paperwork. Anyway that Wednesday when Bella Swan came to see me, I asked her to tell no one what she knew, I had my reasons. I am so glad and grateful for the information she had." Allison was slowly calming down more as she talked.

"Anyway, the child support will be going to Sam and Embry when they start the collection process. I tried years ago when I had help to get him served but he was always one step ahead. It was like someone was giving him a heads up but no way to prove anything against anyone." Allison's hand were now doing the nervous tapping thing. Edward nodded slightly.

"I will tell Sam later tonight now that it's started in the Courts. I tried to protect Sam from the gossip, but he looked at Embry and just knew they were brothers. He asked me how old was Tiffany when she was pregnant? I told him barely sixteen when she had Embry." Allison let out a slight sigh.

"I am tired of keeping all this shit in any way; I know Sam has heard talk but I don't know what he's heard. I don't want to ask, but I may have to tell him what I know sooner or later."

Allison was praying for later or never on telling Sam anything. Never would be great.

"I have a job I will be taking in the New Year. And now, I have said it out loud." Allison was relieved to get it off her chest. It was good to have someone to rant at even if it was in a lower toned voice.

The other chess players in the hall had no idea of the conversation Allison was having with a supernatural creature. Edward to Allison was just different. Allison was studying Edward as she talked to him.

Edward was studying Allison, and had no idea what to make of her yet.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Edward asked.

"No but if it involves Bella Swan it can't be good. How bad is it going to be?" asked Allison.

"My family and I will be meeting with several members of the Volturi. Alice has seen it," Edward said.

"Is this Alice person a psychic?"

"Yes."

"Did she see Bella doing a runner on you?" Allison asked fascinated.

"The future is never set and last minute decisions change the outcomes in her visions." said Edward.

"Did you see a future with Bella, is that what was shown to you by Alice?"

"Yes," said Edward.

"What did it look like?" asked Allison.

"It hurts to even think about it." Edward told Allison.

Allison had respect for Edward's pain. She decided he would talk about it when ready to.

"Edward, trust me, I have been there. That whole 'my futures so bright I gotta wear shades thing,' but I can say it really does get better with time. Don't let anyone ever tell you how to grieve what you've lost or how much time you need to get it right in your mind. That is me telling you," Allison let Edward know with a slight smile.

Allison then touched Edward hand in a slight gesture. Allison was a person who touched and reassured. Edward liked the fact she thought nothing of touching him or thinking he might need it.

"You know I have four people I call shovel friends. These are the people you call at three am, tell them bring a shovel because you've got a body, no questions. You, Edward Cullen are becoming a great shovel friend. You are the oldest, young guy I know. I think you were an old man even when you were a kid. I like you. I don't like people easily, but you I like."

Edward smiled a genuine smile at Allison, his first in a long time.

"By the way, what do you do with your days?"

"I volunteer at the hospital in the burn ward reading to people. The bad smells make it easy for me to be there, and most of the patients are out of it, I read to them." Edward told Allison. Allison was glad he was helping people.

"When is the problem coming?" Allison was now worried about another fight, last fight Jacob was hurt physically. After the fight there was a sadness and anger in Jacob. Sam was still Sam after the fight.

"End of this month." Edward said.

**Wednesday**

"Do you know why I can't be around Bella or say her name?" Edward asked  
Allison.

_The moment of truth is here am I ready for this_ wondered Allison?

"It's because she is my singer and her blood call to me. I can't be around her or I might hurt her or worse if I lose control. I could not have Bella in my car. Alice had to drive Bella here in her car.

"Jasper was back up and drove her truck back. I can't be close to her anymore, but I want to see her so badly. I want to know why she left like she did. Did she had a problem with me? Why not tell me, talk to me. She said she loved me, and now I don't know if she ever did?" Edward sounded heart broken and looked beaten down, Allison understood his pain.

"Do you think anything she says to you will matter? The reason why I'm asking this is because I have been where you are now, and at the end of the day, no matter what she tells you, it won't change anything or make it better.

"What is going on in your mind and thoughts will have to be worked out by you in the end. I saw Joshua and I just felt nothing. I thought I would say so much and do so much, but now nothing. I have had so many conversations in my head, what I would do, what I would say.

"Years later it didn't matter one way or the other. You will never know why because only the person doing what they do knows why and you won't feel better even after you know."

Edward was told this before but this time maybe it was time to listen. Edward wanted to hear more and be with Allison. The game was slow moving. Allison was not a grand master level player but some of her moves were.

"By the way, do not give anyone that power. I have learned that the hard way. The person that makes you angry controls you. She, by not talking to you, just taking off like that is still controlling you and making you crazy.

"The situation can keep making you crazy if you let it consume you." Allison was looking at Edward but remembering another time in her life as she talked.

"I had to let Joshua go, and I did in my mind where it mattered despite the steady stream of, 'He will come back you' bullshit everyone was saying. Was there something on my forehead that told people he was the best I would ever get, really?

"I asked about Joshua because I wanted him served, my papers signed. Why would anyone really think someone should settle for a Joshua or in your case a Bella, no one should settle for a person who treats them like shit.

"I think at different times she treated both you and Jacob badly. Yes you are whatever you are, and I don't understand it all, but you don't think more of yourself?" Edward really looked at Allison.

Allison continued, "Look first love is hard, or thinking this is who you will make your future with is hard. But, you need to let go if you want to be sane. What made me angry for so long was seeing the pain in Sammy's eyes, on his face, and there was nothing I could do to make it better for him." There was a look of pain in Allison's eyes as she continued talking.

"I had times when I had to calm myself down or stroke out, I made myself sick. I got ahold of myself and my older coworker was a Godsend. Sarah saved me. Edward have you learned anything from this talk? I am ready for move three in this game," said Allison.

"Yes, thank you Allison" said Edward.

"I see the question on your face, so ask me"

"Okay," said Edward, "tell me from the beginning about yourself I want to know you."

"It is not a long story, but there were some tight times for Sammy and me, but now Sam is grown and gone to his own place.

"I meet Joshua. We dated, talked and I was not worried about getting married young since my parents had." Allison said this in a matter- of-fact way.

"Everything was fine until I said the magic words 'I'm pregnant' and then I guess something told his penis time to go play with others. I don't know how else to put it, but I knew I was going to end up a single mother.

"By the time I told him to get the fuck out, because I refused to look the other way as he cheated on me. I was so angry. The sight of him made me physically sick." Allison breathing in and out for control that was one of the things Edward came to recognize in her behavior. Edward now wondered if he should have asked this of Allison.

"I was done with him and the marriage but I did not think he would ever fuck over his own child like he did. I never imaged he would treat Sammy so badly. Then, I later figured out who the father of Tiffany's child was." Allison's face looked tight but Edward knew this mood as well. Allison would soldier on to the end.

"Tiffany was a child when he messed around with her. She was our babysitter and a kid. He told her we were no longer married. When she told him she was pregnant, he left the area."

"What pissed me off was certain people knew and they still tried to spread bullshit about Billy Black being Embry's father. Anyway, enough about that. I'd rather talk about how proud I am of Sam, Jacob and Paul with the business they have going. You know about the garage, right?" Allison asked more than ready to move off this topic.

"Yes, I do," said Edward. "Tell me more about you and Sam."

"I felt like a child with a child sometimes but I found two jobs and for a while I was able to keep my head above water. I became an adult with budgets and write- offs. My little apartment was my kingdom off the reservation. Okay, it was a dump, but it was my dump and I was proud that I was doing okay." Allison looked happy at this memory.

"Sam had three meals a day, his clothes was second hand, but his shoes were always new. New shoes are important when a child's feet are developing. My Mom helped me with the childcare part-time. She was working part-time too. I had some time with Sam, my golden hours between jobs." Allison's eyes had a sadness in them but she kept talking to Edward.

"When my Mom got sick and things got tight, and my Dad did not have to ask. I moved back to help out as much I could in the house when I could, then one of my jobs dried up. The factory was the only job hiring back then."

"I lost Sammy while working those long days and when I got in he was sleeping for the night. That was when I howled, and screamed I was so frustrated about my situation but I had to keep going. My Mom, thank God got better but the bills were expensive then my Dad got sick. My Dad has a chronic disease in his lungs but they are both still here and now live in Arizona.

"I tried the factory floor and hated it," Allison continued while Edward listened and nodded his head. Allison's eyes lost some of the pained look in them.

"When the chance came to get certified for an office job I jumped at it. I cut my work hours down to eight a day from twelve and went to school nights. The program was a one year program, but it took me almost two years to complete it." Allison continued telling Edward in a more calm voice.

"The most amazing thing I discovered was the pay was still crappy. I still needed ten to twelve hours a day to make ends meet. I was helping with the medical bills, but everything and anything else became a crisis money- wise.

"I had two great job offers at different times but I couldn't take either one. I couldn't work out the money needed for child care in the cities where the offers came from.

"Sam was still too young to be at home on his own and I had no family in the area for either job offer. I just could not make it work money wise and the rents were way more than I could afford with child care included. Once again I took a nice long walk on the beach at night and just screamed.

"Sarah gave a book called _The 5_ S_tages of Grief_ and told me to keep trying as much as I could to keep educating myself, and I have. Michael works with me online. He is teaching me what I need for the job in Alaska. Michael used to sit where you are now sitting.

"The job offer is a contract job for one year. I will be able to pay for my BA and have very little debt going into the Master's program. I am going for it. I don't want to be an eighty-year-old old finishing college. I salute those eighty year olds', but I don't want to be one of them." Allison smiled at Edward.

"Anyway, it feels like now is the time for me. Michael has a Math PhD. so he has been working with me. I am being taught by him everything I need to do the job. I will miss Tiffany, Leah, Melanie, and Kory from the office but I can't let this chance go.

"This job will get me set for my education. I figure I will get older anyway but I want what I want now. This time I chose me. I love Sam so much but this time I chose me. And you, Edward Cullen got me talking and I am glad you are here," Allison told Edward. Edward was shocked, surprised and then glad Allison said what she said to him.

"The one thing I do wish, I could stick it to Bruce Nellson my boss. He did some things on the floor and in the office that have made the workplace harder than it has to be for everyone. I am more than aware in life everyone will not get the Valentine, happily ever after or get ahead no matter how hard they work. I never taught Sam that life is fair bullshit because I know that it's not true.

"But Bruce did a lot at the factory to undermine anyone who was not married or his kind of people. I had to eat a lot of shit and say may I please have some more in the workplace to keep that check going. He cut work hours in a way that is just so dishonest to the women he knew had no other support or wiggle room. He has helped me out in a way, because I don't care that I am walking away anymore. I got Sammy to where he needs to be. He is going to be okay.

"Anyway, Allison continued. "Bruce, once put his hands on me once, I kicked him so hard. I know it took some time for his balls to fall back in place after that he understood me perfectly. At the factory, twenty years is what you aim for, but I am walking. I don't care.

"One thing, next Friday, you and I are going on a date thanks to Bruce. I have the tickets. You and I are going and you will love it. The only thing I'll need you to do is drive us up and back," said Allison.

"I am honored and again thank you Allison. Is there anything I need to know about our date?" asked Edward.

"Yes, you are picking me up near the offsite office around four pm, and we will be heading for Seattle. It's going to be a late night. We'll be meeting up with 4 other people including Leah and Jacob when we get there," Allison said.

Edward agreed to the plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Words 2426 /Part 2

**Thanks to JulieToo and PLLHalebSpoby for the beta work**

**Thank you Kelly for my beautiful banner!**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Thursday**

The off-site office became the site for meetings and conversations that required privacy not available in the factory. This off-site office started as a place for activities outside of the factory by Allison's boss Bruce. Allison ordered the necessary equipment to make it a full working office since the building had two floors. Allison, Tiffany, Leah, Melanie, and Kory worked out of the off-site office on the first floor. The off-site office was preferred over the factory office. At the off-site office more work could be done without interruption.

Allison had already asked Edward, talked to Jacob by phone, now time for Leah and Tiffany. Allison would not be asking Sam since she had a plan in mind. Allison did not want the council being told anything and Sam might talk. The other office workers Melanie and Kory were out on break.

"I ran the plan by Edward first, and he said alright. I know Edward is trying this date thing for me. Leah, I have a ticket for you and Tiffany, you are going. I am not asking you, I am telling you. Tiffany, this is my treat for you and yes, you are coming as well. I used Bruce's hotel discount and card so you don't have to drive back, pack a day bag for Saturday. Jacob and Jessica are coming down from the worksite at the Canadian border and I got them a room as well. Edward is driving me back, so all bases are covered," Allison gave the legendary don't- fuck- with- me look that she was known for.

Leah had a feeling that is what Allison used on Edward as well. Leah knew her boyfriend, Matt Leetal, would not be able to get the weekend off so it would be her and Tiffany as Allison said. Matt was from the same Makah tribe as Tiffany but his family ended up in Folks for work and never left.

"I told Jacob Edward would be there so no one is surprised by anyone, we are all having a good evening. I want to bury the hatchet and not in each other, okay? I want you kiddies to try, and later we will talk again when Jacob gets back. Friday night is a meet- and- greet thing. I have my reasons and they are good ones. I want this to go right," Allison made clear no fights or arguments would be happening on the date.

**Friday/ Date Night **

The most shocking thing was the number the mouths that fell open when Allison left the car at the garage at three pm all dressed up in blue/green dress. Edward would be picking her up at four pm by the hall where their chess games took place. Sam was on a job run so Allison did not get a chance to tell him she was going out of town for the evening and would not be reachable until late Saturday. Allison tried Sam by phone and left a message. Allison had wanted to talk to Sam personally but Allison missed him at the garage Thursday night after she got off from work and before a late match with Edward.

Edward had never seen a dressed-up Allison but he liked what he saw and the dark blue/green dress set off her complexion nicely. Edward for first time in a long time, was no longer thinking about Bella as much. He wanted to know Allison ever more.

The car ride was an education: Edward did like sports, Allison thought basketball but Edward was a huge hockey fan of the Chicago Blackhawks and the White Sox baseball team.

Allison explained her Dad kept doing stupid stuff. Her grandfather Tecumseh who was named for the great chief, and called Teh, worried how her Dad would end up so the last time was the last straw. Allison's grandfather did not rescue her Dad from jail. The judge because no one from the reservation came to claim Takoma gave the jail or Army option. Young Takoma Clearwater figured _how hard could the Army be?_

As later told by Takoma, "That first night in he cried like a baby," but did not want to go to jail so he kept at it and stayed in. A young lieutenant saw potential in him and taught him the game of chess. Takoma was the base chess champ for noncommissioned officers. Allison's mother, Mary, had worried as well about his behavior. When he returned home after three years they married and started their family. Takoma was now twenty one years old and Mary was nineteen years old. Allison, thanks to her Dad's Army stint, learned the game of chess from him.

Edward talked more of his mother than his father. His mother, Elizabeth taught him piano. His father, Edward Sr. was gone from home a lot working long hours as a lawyer. Then people started dying and no one knew who would be next with the Influenza or Spanish Flu as it was called at that time. The flu killed his father, then Edward and his mother were sick. Edward thought he would be going to Europe to fight in the Great War in the trenches, but instead he became deadly ill and started dying. Edward's mother begged her doctor, Carlisle to do something to save her child before she died. Carlisle worried about Edward's youth but changed Edward anyway. Edward believed his soul was damned but Allison felt it was not.

Allison thought Edward's soul was maybe somewhere with his parents already but his body was still Earthbound. The soul or sprit is separate but resided in the body. The soul or sprit can leave the body at death.

Allison then started to talk about Sam and more of his childhood. Allison told Edward how she knew Sam would become a wolf. Allison's father told her to study the family diaries for what was written about the family's bloodline. Sam survived a childhood illness that should have killed him but did not. Allison's father thought that it was more than a miracle that Sam survived.

When Takoma Clearwater first told of the wolves and the history, Allison told Edward, "I thought my father was full of shit," But Allison did study. When Sam went missing was when Allison realized her father was right about Sam and about men being able to become wolves.

Allison admitted what made her sad and mad about Sam's treatment of Leah. It went against everything she ever taught him. Allison thought Sam followed bad advice and he continues to follow bad advice now. Sam was taught always tell the truth and be honest. He was neither with Leah. Leah should have been told they were over, his feelings had changed, he was not himself anymore but instead nothing was said. Leah would have been crushed by the news of Sam pursuing a relationship with Emily, but Leah would not have broadcasted this or taken out an ad in a newspaper. Leah would have kept the secret of Sam's transformation into a wolf. Allison talked about the fact he did not come to her first or second. He was told to not trust anyone including his own mother with what he had become. Sam did figure out his mother knew everything but now they did not talk about Sam's wolf. Allison admitted she had no idea how to make anything better between them.

The major topic of conversation was the date and times the other vampires or Volturi, as Edward called them was coming. Allison thanked Edward for trusting her with this information.

Edward said, "Alice told me we would have a great time. Alice wanted to talk about Bella and you."

Edward admitted to Allison, "I do not have the heart to hear anything about Bella, whoever she is seeing I don't want to know."

Edward explained, "Alice is now seeing you, and I don't want to know about that either." Allison was just shaking her head at the information, but what was Alice now seeing with everyone she could see.

Allison told Edward, "The tribe turning would have happened anyway. The key is vampire activity in the area. Tribal history had others that had come into the area as well hundreds of years before. It is what it is." The road flew by fast with Edward driving, but Allison felt safe with Edward driving.

Allison later told Edward right before the hotel, "The Cullen's were not the beginning and would not be the end, and no one knows the end, did they?"

"I don't want to know," was all Edward had to say on the matter.

The concert was John Legend on the top floor of the Four Seasons in the small bar. When Allison arrived with Edward, Jacob and Jessica, Leah and Tiffany were already in the lobby waiting for them to arrive.

There was very little talk in the lobby, Allison and Edward took the second elevator up to give Jacob and Leah breathing room in the first elevator so they would not be bothered by Edward's scent. Allison gave Jacob two tickets and Leah two tickets.

Allison and Edward sat at a back table near the windows that had an opening for air at the top. Leah and Tiffany with Jacob and Jessica sat at the front closer to the bar.

When Allison stepped out for air so did Jacob and Leah. The three went up to the rooftop. The agreement was made to meet up after Jacob and Jessica's return to town. Jacob was due to finish on Tuesday night at the other work site north of Bellingham, Washington. Jacob would be back in Folks on Wednesday after five pm. The meeting would be on Thursday at the off-site office close to the garage after lunch. Edward was inside at the table waiting for Allison to return, and did not hear all the conversation amongst the three. Edward stayed out of Jacob's and Leah's thoughts to give them privacy and for Allison.

The concert was enjoyed by all. Leah and Tiffany did not want a late dinner so they went back to the hotel but Jacob wanted food. Jessica and Allison wanted a drink and Edward did not care either way. A bar and grill was decided on. Jacob ate, Jessica and Allison snacked on fries and had a drink, and Edward had wine. Edward did let Jacob and Jessica know Bella is back in town at her father's house. Jacob said the guys sent him a text, Jessica got an email from Mike. The group broke up after midnight. Allison told Jacob and Jessica please enjoy the room and order lots of room service on Bruce as they walked back to the hotel.

Jacob, after dropping Jessica back at their room, walked Edward and Allison back to the car in the hotel garage and said, "See you next week in town."

The drive back was more talk was about future plans. Allison told Edward, "I am going to see Aurora Borealis, in Fairbanks and then head for Juneau by ferry. Allison then told Edward, "You should come on the road with me."

Edward did admit, "I have no real plans. I was just going to return to Europe for a while, and live out of one of the houses."

Edward talked about his family that was now in town at the house. All the Cullens were now in town and ready for the visitors to come from Italy.

Allison told Edward about the communities she found online there was a scientist looking for a work partner. He did not need a face- to- face just a work partner. Allison thought Edward could put his education to work in a field he was interested in. The work would involve scientific papers dealing with blood cancers. There was a school community online as well looking for anyone willing to work on their papers as well. The work with both was little to no pay but would give college credits to whoever did the work. Both were Ph.D. level work credits. The other online community Allison had found was the most interesting to Edward. There was a mixed community in South America that included vampires and people they called hybrids. The hybrids were of human and vampire bloodlines. Allison found them online by accident looking for more shape shifters or communities where others like Sam might be. There was a posting that was different and it led to a person. The normally five to six hours drive took four and a half but Allison was still tired from the long day.

"Do you have a bed anywhere?" Allison asked a surprised Edward.

"There is a bed at the house in my room," was Edward's deadpanned reply.

"Look, I am just too tired to drive. I just need some sleep before I go but if it's a problem I could go the hotel in town instead."

Edward said to Allison, "No, you can use the bed it's alright with me. There should not be a problem I think everyone is out hunting or just out."

"Thanks and are you sure?" Allison asked.

Edward again said, "No problem."

The Cullen mansion was quiet when Edward and Allison arrived. The surprise was that Alice went shopping and got the perfect sleep set for Allison. The sleep set was one Allison was going to buy as a treat for herself next payday. The color was a bolder blue than the one Allison looked at, but the one picked out set off her complexion. The sleep set was love at first sight for Allison. Edward told Allison where the nearest bathroom was and wished her a good night.

Edward went down to work on the computer and find the sites Allison told him about with the scientist first, and then the schools. The community in South America would be shared with the whole family. Allison tried one more time to reach Sam by phone to let him know she was not at home but at a friend's house. Allison set her phone to vibrate and went to bed on the best sheets she had ever slept on.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Words /Part 3

**Thanks to itsange and Starpower31/Bella for the beta work**

**Thank you Kelly for my beautiful banner!/ Thank you readers!**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Quick note. I don't have a set schedule on updates. **

**Early Saturday/Hitting the Fan Day **

"Hello, Sam, your Mother is still in my bed, should I let her know you called?" Edward asked Sam in a very calm voice.

"You son of a bitch. If you touch one hair on my mother's head, I will kill you," Sam roared into the phone at Edward.

"Sam, your mother is a guest in my home and will be treated as such. You need to calm down and talk to Paul who is there with you." Edward then turned off Allison's phone so the battery would not die out as she slept on.

Edward had had one of the best nights in a long time. The scientist was doing cutting edge work, and as they communicated online, the time flew by until it was Sun-up. Edward accepted the work offer. They had no idea when they would meet face to face. The school's science lab's computers were not the newest nor set up to Skype. The doctor preferred the lab and got more work done there. Edward and Dr. Han would be having a long relationship but a meeting was not immediate.

The public schools Allison referred to Edward needed someone with an education background to think outside of the box to get their student's more motivated. The school pointed out the kids had potential but they were bored. The schools wanted someone's opinion on what innovative programs worked at the schools they attended in English, Creative Writing, Science and Math. The school needed programs and solutions. They were looking for people for the projects. One person per school subject so no one person would be overwhelmed with the work involved. Edward Masen signed up for English. Anthony Masen signed up for Creative Writing. Edward Cullen signed up for Science. Anthony Edward signed up for Calculus. Edward did not want to take all the Math since there were other students on the site asking about the math credits for college credits. No one signed up for Calculus so Edward did. Edward's plan was to take everything he learned in school and write up programs, highlighting what teaching methods worked, and the ones that bored him to tears. Busy and something meaningful felt good to Edward.

Allison's phone was vibrating, but Edward could hear her breathing and knew she was not awake. Edward went back into the room, picked up the phone, and walked back downstairs. The phone had several missed calls from Sam and a missed text from Leah. Edward decided to answer the phone on the next ring and hoped for the best.

Sam had lately been aware of more people talking about his mother more than usual. Yes, he knew she was with Cullen the blood sucker all the time at night. There was added talk about his father, that talk had died down with time but now he heard the name again. The more cursing along with his name that was new. Allison was looked down on because she threw Joshua out and would not have a cheater around. Allison was bad for business in the minds of some of the men. What if their wives got the same idea and stopped looking the other way? Life was easier when couples overlooked certain behaviors in each other.

What Sam did not know, and was not told, Neil at the Courthouse was the person to buy a copy of Allison's case against his father. The allegations were hard reading but Allison got the parties involved on the record in sworn statements about their behaviors with Joshua.

Tiffany was not in that record with a statement. Allison filed on Tiffany's behalf for child support in her record. Allison, in a sworn statement, stated that Joshua had relations with an under aged Tiffany, and fathered her child, Embry. Allison set up two accounts; one for Sam and one for Embry in case any monies were to ever be recovered for their support.

Because Tiffany's family never filed criminal charges on her behalf, the allegations were filed but not investigated. The file did note a belief that was not in the jurisdiction and had no fixed address at that time. The file was opened, but after seven years the statue when charges could be brought had passed.

After the phone call, Sam turned to Paul Lahote and asked, "Why the fuck would Cullen say to talk to you?"

Paul told Sam there was a lot he did not know about their fathers, and their sexual activities together. Paul let it be known that Allison once kicked Paul's father in the family jewels when he tried to raise a hand to her. Paul would have Allison's back always. Allison did try to get help for Paul when she suspected his father's abuse. She got Paul set up at school for lunch at school. Paul's father never bothered, and she brought food to him all the time. Allison brought him shoes and used clothes when she could.

Paul admitted to Sam he knew about Edward and Allison playing chess several times a week and he was watching out for Allison.

Paul would never like any Cullen, but Allison in his mind had already done worse with Sam's father anyway.

Paul told Sam out loud, "Your mother has already done worse with your piece of shit father, and mine was an even bigger piece of shit okay. But Cullen does not look at your mother like dessert like he did with Bella. If he does anything, I will kill him before you do, so calm the fuck down before you phase and mess up the house." That was the advice Paul gave Sam.

Sam told Paul, "This is far from over."

Paul said, "I know, but I have to go meet Rachel."

Jacob's sister, his girl and future wife was down for the weekend.

Sam asked, "Is this what everyone was talking about?"

Paul told Sam, "People are reading copies of Allison's case file. You can get a copy on Monday if he want, but maybe you should skip it instead."

Sam was told by Paul what he knew, that was what Allison had tried to protect him from while growing up.

**Saturday/Allison **

It had been awhile since Allison woke up in a stranger's bed. She had no idea where she was for that split second between sleep and consciousness, but then she remembered. Allison reached for her phone to get an idea of the time, but it was not on the table. Allison was now awake and sitting up in bed.

Edward appeared at the door and said, "Good afternoon, Allison, did you sleep well?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Allison asked. "I can't find my phone, I thought I put it on the table."

Edward admitted, "I answered your phone and spoke to Sam since her phone buzzed more than a few times."

"It's time for me to get up and get going."

Allison knew she would have to face Sam and have to talk to him. Sooner or later was now here and now.

"My family is back and can't wait to meet you in person." Edward looked like he was not happy but resigned to this fact.

Allison made a move to get out of bed, and Edward left the room. Allison used the shower and brushed her teeth; _Time to meet the family oh joy_ thought Allison. She was unsure for the first time in a long time about a situation. One deep breath later Allison got off the bed and went down the stairs.

The Cullen's were all looking up as Allison came down the stairs. The tall dark haired guy with the blond were Emmett and Rosalie as Edward had introduced them. The short dark haired girl was Alice and the blond who looked ready to fight must be Jasper. The parents were smiling. Mrs. Esme Cullen must have never met a stranger. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was known to Allison by his good reputation in town.

"Hello everyone, I'm Allison. It's nice to put faces with the people Edward told me about." And then the moment was over.

The moment Rosalie said, "You're Sam's mom, the mutt's mother?"

"Say anything like that about my child again and you and I won't be friends," was the reply Allison gave to Rosalie with a long look that could have chilled the shit in someone with bodily functions.

Rosalie had no bodily functions but she did admire Allison's answer. Edward moved to say something to Rosalie, but Allison put her hand on his arm.

Mrs. Cullen told Rosalie to leave the room now and Emmett followed her out but could be heard saying to Rosalie, "That was unnecessary and rude."

Alice and Jasper each said, "Nice to meet you," and left the room.

Dr. Cullen asked, "How is Jacob?"

"He is doing fine."

Mrs. Cullen asked Allison, "Would you like some coffee?"

Edward walked Allison to the kitchen area where Mrs. Cullen or Esme, as she wanted to be called, had set up the coffee along with a fruit plate.

"Thank you for the coffee Esme and you have a beautiful home." Allison loved the light in the room and the set up.

"Thank you honey," from Esme to Allison.

For the first time in a long time Allison felt like the kid in the room and not the oldest adult. After the coffee, Allison was walked to living room by Esme where Edward was seated watching the TV. Allison sat down besides Edward who seemed not to care what was on the television.

The television was on the college football channel. Emmett took a seat next to Allison on her right, and Edward was sitting to her left. Allison corrected a report that call a pair of shoes Valentino's. Alice, in the other sitting room, heard Allison and started walking to the living room.

Allison said, "Those are Prada," and Alice moved in, wedging herself between Emmett and Allison.

The rest of the game was spent talking. Allison discovered how normal and boring Edward's siblings could be despite the supernatural beings they were. Allison and Alice talked fashion. Allison corrected Emmett about a baseball player long dead. Edward looked on in wonder as the conversation flowed around him.

Allison had no fear and a lot of opinions. She recommended to Emmett hockey is not a bad game to get to know better. Rosalie and Jasper returned to the room and the talking continued. Allison thanked everyone for their company, and Esme for the coffee and fruit. Before leaving, Allison told Carlisle, as he preferred to be called, about the communities she found online and that Edward had the email addresses. It was time to go and face Sam.

Edward drove Allison to her car back in town at the garage.

"I will see you Sunday, Mr. Cullen, and thank you for the wonderful date," was the goodbye to Edward from Allison.

**Saturday/ Sam**

Sam was sitting on the steps of Allison's small house when Allison pulled up. The two bedroom home was small and old but well- kept up thanks to Paul and Sam.

"You smell like Cullen," was Sam's opening statement to this mother after she got out of the car and walk towards Sam on the steps.

"Good afternoon baby," was the only answer Allison had for Sam.

No mother should have to face her kid after a night out with any man, but here comes Hell on Earth thought Allison. Sam's next words were unexpected and now was the time to pay that other piper. The conversation Allison could never find words to say or explain to Sam had come home to roast.

"Why did you never tell me about all the shit my father did?" was the opening salvo from Sam to Allison.

Allison had hoped this day would never come but now it was here. Allison was hoping for the argument about Edward talk, but today would not be that day. Would there never be a time Allison would not have to deal with the shit pile Joshua left behind but did not clean up himself?

"Sam, I love you more than you know. I could never find the words or know what to say to you about him." Joshua was Sam's donor but never really a father to him or Embry in Allison's mind.

"Sam, I don't know all the shit your father did. At a certain point I thought I wanted to know, but now I realize I don't want to know. The only person who can tell you everything is him. I know something's but not everything he did here or when he left. I heard things and did not want to believe what I heard. When people started coming to my door bold as brass, I had no choice."

Allison took a breath and sat down besides Sam and continued. "I know you heard things growing up, but you never told me all you heard. I know you thought you were protecting me but I already knew. I prayed the shit would die down but I can't police someone else's mouth," Allison turned Sam's face up to her and held him with her other arm.

"Joshua did what he did and I don't know why. The only person who can tell you is him. He decided to not be here. There were never any charges filed. He could have come back years ago, but he did not. I refuse to beat myself up any further over him and his behavior. I could never find the words and I hoped I never had to. I have no excuses, but I finally realized your father was a predator as well or at least in the case with Tiffany. People talk about the so-called age of consent. Well Tiffany was not. I don't know anything else, I am hoping Tiffany was the worse he ever did," Allison had nothing else she could say to Sam. She was slowing rocking Sam in her arms like when he was little, while his head rested on her shoulder.

The leaving- with-Edward talk still had to be had but not today. Sam looked horrible and Allison held him for a long time.

Sam told Allison, "I will see you later," in a chocked up voice and did not stay for dinner.

Allison called her father talking to him, and her mother, far into the night. After Allison was done talking about Sam, she talked to her father about Edward and their games of chess. Allison told her mother how she was starting to feel about Edward Cullen.

Her mother Mary's opinion, "You have already done worse," then Allison was wished a good night by her mom Mary.


	4. Chapter 4

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS and HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Part 4

**Betas Elle CC and Jcat 5507**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Sunday/ You First**

Edward took one look Allison and thought he would lose her. He did not want to lose her friendship, but family would always come first with Allison. Edward knew Allison would die for Sam, without question. Allison looked sad and depressed, but she tried to put on a smile as she sat down. Allison usually was already sitting but today Edward was there first. He took a seat at their table and waited for her. He looked down at the moves he had made against her on their board.

Of course, their time might be over today, and he would miss her. Lately he was not thinking of Bella first thing every day; Allison gave him a lot to think about. Edward decided he would not stop now. Allison had said Alaska, and he would fight for the chance to be with her there. For the first time, in a long time, Edward Cullen felt he could be happy with someone besides Bella.

Alice tried again to show Edward something in her mind, and once again Edward said forcefully, "Not now, Alice."

Edward did not want to see himself losing Allison. He was still trying to recover from seeing what he thought his life with Bella would be.

"How did it go with Sam?" Edward waited for Allison to give him the goodbye speech Bella never had. Would Allison would tell him bye in the, "We need to talk," way people did now or "It's me, not you" Allison would say something? Edward was sure of that. Edward had his calm face on.

"Sam wanted to talk about Joshua," said Allison. "There is a lot of talk going around, and my paperwork is being read like a trashy romance novel. There is a clerk who made copies of my witness statements, and now everyone is reading them. Sam is hurting. I don't how to make it better. My child, my baby is hurting, and I can't make it better. I talked to my parents, but I don't know what to do." Allison's voice was distressed. Her first right hand finger was tapping on the corner of the chess board.

Edward had no answers but just reached out and took Allison's right hand in his. Edward loved the warmth of her hands. She did not mind his hands were cool as she called them. She seemed close to crying but then took a breath to get control of herself.

Finally, Allison asked Edward, "How's the burn patient doing?"

"He's ready to die. It's all his brain is screaming when he's not preoccupied inside from the pain. He is calm when I read to him, it helps him feel a little better. Visits from his family stress him out, and he feels bad after they leave. I talk to him, and he thinks I am the angel of death come to take him away. I tell him not to worry about his family. He will be gone before the week is out. I am glad he'll be out of pain," said Edward.

Allison thought Edward looked sad. Allison's mind was not only on her own problems.

"Walk me outside?" asked Allison. She did not feel like playing today at all and could not concentrate with so much on her mind. She looked at the board sadly before moving to get up.

There was a park on the other side of town square away from where Bella worked. Edward still had a reaction, like the first time he met her, to being close to Bella's smell, but it was getting easier for him. Allison took a seat first, and Edward sat on the end of the bench.

The talk turned to Sam but in the end neither Allison nor Edward thought they could do much. Allison did not want the clerk fired from his job. She told Edward how the statements came to be taken. She wanted the marriage dissolved and was told she needed more than saying she wanted it dissolved. At the time when the paperwork was first filed in court signed paperwork was the law. Allison's case ended up falling under the old legal rules. Witness statements were needed. When women started showing up at Allison's door with the idea if she knew about the cheating she would let Joshua go, she used what they said against them.

Allison had told them, "Joshua is already gone, if you want him you can have him." Allison would talk to them, then give their names and location for the record.

Every time this happened, Allison had to give a statement. The people she named had a right to deny or admit, and most of the women and men admitted it. The statements were a legal statement, and lying was not worth the jail time or a criminal record. The paperwork was still in Allison's file. The men who had bragged were named. Hanging out with Joshua and what they did while with him was now public.

The case opened again when Allison successfully served Joshua. The file was two large packets. The volume of paperwork was what got the clerks attention, as well as the questions people asked about their statements in the file. There were people who went to the court clerk's office to enquire if the marriage of Allison and Joshua was now dissolved. When several women came in and asked about their sworn statements in the files, the clerk started reading what was said on the record. The women were told the statements were court record. The statements could not be removed from the file. The old file was active again, and not yet retired to the archives. The clerk was making copies from a digital record of the file.

The file and file contents were now easier and cheaper to copy. Neither Allison nor the judge who signed off on the dissolution thought to get the file sealed. The file could be read as a public record in the building. The file could not be taken out of the building or borrowed. The clerk made extra copies because people started asking about the statements part of the record. It was easier to sell that way. The statements and behaviors admitted to was better than anything on adult pay- per-view.

The clerk got a cut when he copied the file and distributed it. The names were there in the written record. Now the behaviors were now known and public. Whereas before, there had just been rumors about some people. There were a lot of husbands who had no idea, but were told you should go buy a copy your wife is in the documents. There were some wives got the shock of their lives as well. Some husbands who had claimed to be working on the road had not been working after all. Allison gave their names, but they gave the statements about how they knew Joshua. The statements were given by each person not Allison.

The only question asked was how do you know Joshua Uley? The answer was then put into the case file when people named other people, and that is how the file grew so large.

After Allison explained what had been going on, Edward told Allison more about who was coming. Aro was one of three vampire heads in Italy. He was done waiting for Bella to be turned. He did not care if she was married to Edward or not. He wanted what he saw as her future ability, and he already had plans to put her to work for him.

Edward felt Bella would never agree to anything Aro wanted. Edward knew what Aro did to his own sister when she would not bend to his will, and did not want that fate happening to Bella. Edward believed Bella changed her mind about being married to him. Aro was told Bella would not talk. Aro was aware she was keeping what she knew secret.

Edward asked Allison, "Can your travel and work plans be moved up?"

Allison answered, "They can be since Michael is ready to leave Alaska. The work contracts are ready. Michael wants to head back down south to southern Canada or northern Washington State. He wants to be somewhere with a bit more light and higher temperatures."

Allison started looking better as she talked to Edward. Edward's mind was on Allison as they talked. Then, Edward got an urgent text from Alice asking if he could bring Allison with him to the house, please.

Edward asked Allison, "Would you mind coming to the house with me, please?"

Edward and Allison were walking back to Edward's car when Paul and Rachel walked up.

Allison said, "Hi" to both.

Paul looked at Edward for a minute, and the next words said were, "Message received" from Edward.

Edward then pulled Allison closer, and they walked on to the car.

In the car Allison asked, "What happened?"

Edward said, "It's a private conversation, and everything is fine."

Allison had a feeling some kind of threat had been made, but Edward was not talking. Paul was looking like he always did, but with a side of angry on top, so that was that.

Alice opened the door on Allison's side of the car, he got out and was going to open Allison's door, but Alice was already there first. Allison began walking into the house with Alice at her side. Alice needed and wanted a fashion opinion from Allison concerning what kind of dress a bride should wear to a smaller house wedding.

Allison thought about it and said, "The suit dress worn at the end of the movie _Sex and_ _the City_ would be perfect. The jacket color would depend on the skin tone, but the color worn in the movie is suitable for almost anyone."

As this talk was happening, Edward was speechless. Edward wanted to stop Alice from asking Allison anything but especially anything about weddings. He was about to move forward when Jasper suddenly pulled him back outside for a talk.

Alice kept throwing ideas Allison's way, but Allison knew her own mind. Allison still thought a suit dress best unless the bride wanted a longer dress. Allison had heard from Edward about the couples in the family doing vow renewals every ten to twenty years or so.

When Edward returned, his eyes were narrowed and he was glaring. Allison asked, "Is there a problem?"

Still looking angry all Edward would say was, "We need to go back into town and pick up Allison's car."

Allison told Edward, "I had been out walking. Could you drive me to the line?"

Edward said, "Okay." Once there, Edward and Allison ended up talking in the car on the side of the road a bit longer.

Seth told Sam, "Your Mom and Edward are near the line, talking in the car." Seth moved on with the rest of his patrol area after phasing back.

Allison let Edward know, "There are two summer classes in Juneau that I will be taking part time online, and the worksite for the job is located on the outskirts of town. The work is mostly done from home, but the weather sometimes messes up the signal, and that's why a person needs to live there. Also the work sometimes have rush dates, and it's cheaper to have someone there than flying someone up all the time."

Allison told Edward about her talk with Michael and what he said. Michael had told Allison, "I am ready to leave, but I want us to have some time together again before I go."

Michael would be around before moving back to Washington State. He was taking a much needed break between jobs.

Edward talked about the online community in the Middle East that needed more people who could tutor their students in English with a concentration on writing.

Edward explained, "The thanks will be in school credits if the person wanted then and mailed the paperwork to them. The school would only give credits per year."

Edward knew the school really needed a teacher but could not afford one. He signed on and worked out the hours. Edward would add white powder to his hair before taping the lessons to make himself appear older. There were two sets of classes' one adult and one child. Using Skype, there would be work at odd hours. He was now busy and using more of the education he had.

Then Edward talked about his father Carlisle, and his ongoing medical project. Edward told Allison, "There is a laser project Carlisle is doing for a patient."

The village where Carlisle worked part-time had a child who needed more care than could be provided there. With a laser treatment done right, the skin scaring might show improvement over time. The plan was to provide a medical flight for the child and parents to Juneau so the work could be done early next year.

Allison asked Edward, "Tell me more about how the laser helps get rid of scars."

More would be known later over time. Edward told Allison, "It could work on deeper scars as well."

The conversation turned back to Allison having to leave again. Allison told Edward, "I'll probably live in town when I come back once school is over."

Allison felt the unwelcome mat would be out since she would not give up Edward. Most in the community did not approve of her seeing Edward in any way, shape or form. Most had no idea who Edward really was but was looking at what they thought was the age difference and did not approve. Allison did not care what was said about her, but she did care about Sam once again having to hear shit about a parent, and this time it was her.

Allison was done walking the line for people who never did shit for her anyway. School would take five to six years to finish. She would be down as much as she could to see Sam, Leah, Tiffany, and Emily. Melanie and Kory would be missed, and Allison would try to see them on visits.

Allison told Edward, "It is past time to put on my big girl panties, and let Sam know I am going."

It seemed like the end of the month was coming up fast.

Allison got out of the car and started walking down the road. Sam out running patrols, meet up with his mother and walked her rest of the way home. The leaving talk did not happen once again. Allison was now definite she was going, and would not be going alone. She decided that Monday after work would work since she now worked full time in town, closer to Sam and now Edward.

**Monday/Confession Time**

"Do you think I am a bad person?" Allison asked Leah and Tiffany as they sat in the off-site office at work. Allison had turned her chair around to face them. Melanie and Kory were at the factory offices.

"Allison, what the Hell are you talking about?" asked Leah. "You have been more of a mother to me than my own lately after all the Shit that happened."

Leah was thinking about the fact she did not approve of Edward Cullen seeing Allison but lately Allison looked better and less stressed than her usual self. Allison was already catching Hell with everyone knowing and talking about that case file, and that fact hurt Allison badly, Leah knew. Now Allison was doubting herself. If Cullen did anything, treaty or no treaty he was going to be one dead leech, Leah decided then and there.

Tiffany was silent but thinking about the woman who reached out to her when she returned to the Reservation again with her five year old son, still unmarried and thrown out by her own family for a second time.

"Allison," Tiffany said, "people are already talking about all the time you and Edward Cullen seem to be spending together at your chess games and at his house. You know what, I say? Fuck 'em. You have been nothing but good to me. Yes I know you get mad when I think bad things about myself, but you did not have to help me but you did. If Edward Cullen makes you happy and calms you down then I say good luck to you both. They are going to talk no matter what, so what, and go." That was the longest statement Tiffany had made in a long time.

Tiffany thought about Edward Cullen. He was-who- the- Hell knew- what, but Allison was calmer lately. Allison was happy. Allison did not even notice how she looked when talking about Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was making her sister- of- the- heart happy.

Tiffany thought back to what her family told her about Embry_, _"We will try to tolerate his presence while you live here."

Tiffany had decided, at first, to just ignore Edward Cullen, but now, not so much. If Allison thought he was okay, then so did Tiffany.

Then Allison started talking about what was on her mind, "You don't understand, I don't know what to say to Sam. He needs to know everything. He needs to know I am going. I think I am going to lose my son. I have to do something now. I am packed, clothing- wise. I have my last case, but I am not packing that till the day before I leave. I don't know what to say, how to start. I now talk more to Edward than I do to Sam, and that fact hurts. I feel like I am losing my son all over again. I have lost Sam three times before, and this will be the forth in my mind. I lost Sam when Joshua left, and I had to work all those long hours away from home. I lost Sam when he disappeared, and again when he returned, and now this."

Allison was now getting upset and started wheeling her desk chair back and forth while talking. She was talking all at once again but did not sound worried, just resigned to getting it all out in the open.

"Look," said Leah, "I will have your back and I don't give a shit what the others think about this situation. I may never like Cullen or those other ones, but if he makes you happy then you have to live your life. I will kill him if he hurts you." Leah said this in her too calm voice, but before Allison could say anything she continued. "By the way, thanks for introducing me to Matt. I never said it, but you want everyone to be alright that can't always happen. Are we still on for Thursday?"

"Yes," and just like that one hard part was over for Allison.

At lunch, Allison told Sam about the job and that she was leaving. Allison had wanted to go for a walk outside and have a bit more privacy but Sam said, "Just say it" so Allison did. The guys in the garage heard everything and was shocked. Sometimes supernatural hearing was not a good thing.

Sam told his mother, "I don't know what to say or do, but you won't be welcome with Cullen on the reservation."

Allison told Sam, "I know," but Allison was now at peace, and her mind was made up this would be her future.

For better or worse, Edward Cullen was who she wanted to be with. Allison would see Sam in Folks when she came back to town, but it would be over a year once she left for the job. She would see Sam in town and rent somewhere in town.

Ironically, Allison had been worried about putting herself back in the dating pool in Alaska. Going to Alaska was going to be a new career start and to find her special someone. Now, she had found him in Forks, Washington.

Allison had had her fun times. But, fun time got old fast when more was wanted. Allison then grew up and gave some thought to what she really wanted in a relationship. She had met Richard Lee while out walking, thinking he would be her future, but now it was Edward Cullen she would be with. What shape or form the relationship would be taking down the line would have to be worked out by them. Allison figured twenty great years, then Edward would be on the road to losing someone again.

**Tuesday/Decisions **

Bella Swan had been back for three weeks. She knew Edward was avoiding her, and people thought their behavior strange. They avoided each other and did not even seem to be friends. Bella understood how much Edward was protecting her. The price he may pay if things did not go as planned. Edward did not attempt contact with her.

Alice had explained to Bella on the ride back to Forks. "It's not because Edward doesn't care, don't ever think that. Edward is trying not to restart his behaviors with you all over again. They were not good for you or him. He is being careful for you. He wants to see you but he knows you are doing better without him around. His time in Iceland did him some good."

Bella had no idea what Alice was seeing or telling Edward with concerns to her. Bella did want to explain everything, including how she just feeling like she needed more time before getting married but not about being turned to a vampire by Edward. Had Alice been able to explain that to him? Bella did hear about the chess games in town with Allison.

Alice recently told Bella, "Cold turkey is best for Edward. He is now busy with projects at odd hours. I don't see things going badly for us when we face Aro."

Bella was doing fine working at the bakery in town. Allison and the owner, knew each other going back years. When asked if he had hired all the extra workers he needed for the holidays Dave had said, "No."

Allison gave Bella's name and education so far. Bella was studying culinary arts in school, and the hours working at the bakery could serve two purposes: money and school credits. Dave had reached out to Charlie and mentioned he needed more workers for the holidays.

Allison thanked Dave.

Dave said, "Thanks back for Bella."

Bella would not need too much training and it could not hurt having the Chief of Police daughter as an employee.

Bella had not stayed in touch with Jacob when she left for school, and then time passed. Jacob got busy with his garage. She heard about Jacob and Jessica Stanley from her father, then around town on her return.

Then Bella asked her dad, Charlie, "How serious are they?"

Charlie said, "From what I've heard, Jacob and Jessica will probably get married in the next year."

Charlie was unsure what to tell Bella over the phone. Charlie felt it should be said face- to-face. He was not sure why Bella did not keep in touch with Jacob more, and did not ask. Charlie's best friend Billy Black, Jacob's father, was not sure either.

Sue Clearwater, his girlfriend and mother to Leah and Seth, had no idea as well but told Charlie, "Jacob tried, and then he got busy with his business."

Jacob now did not have the time to keep trying.

When Bella walked into the garage after her work shift she was surprised at the size and makeup of the floor. The conversion of the space had a floor plan even a large business would envy. But the surprise was running into Michael Newton in the garage. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley had left together for college as friends. After the first year, they ended up becoming each other's best friend.

Jessica had to leave school after their first year due to financial issues. Her dad took a business gamble that did not pay off, and her college money was gone. Jessica had gone home with the idea of working then going back to school with loans. Now she was taking classes online, when the garage needed a bookkeeper, Jessica applied for and got the job.

Mike knew all about Jessica and Jacob's rocky start. Mike and Jacob had a not so great start themselves when saying more than hello. Now that Jessica and Jacob were together they were all now each other's best friends. Jessica and Jacob would be having dinner at his house on Wednesday night, with drinks out after. Mike had not seen Bella since graduation. The Bella- and- Edward wedding did not happen and there was talk, but no one knew why. Edward and Bella seemed to be in love, but you never knew.

"Hello Mike, how are you?" Bella asked, but before Mike could say fine, "I am so sorry to hear about Jessica and losing her." Mike's facial expression became hard.

"Bella, Jessica did not die, and I did not lose her," Mike said coldly, "She and Jacob are two of my best friends and we talk to each other every day. Jessica emails me all the time when she and Jacob are out of town working and she sees something online I might like. Nice to see you again Bella. Guys are we playing are what?" Mike asked and walked toward back room.

Sam and Paul was still working on a car before their Tuesday night card game was due to start. They stopped their work, cleaned their hands, and started to walk toward the back room where the card game would start.

As Mike was walking away, Bella asked Sam for a minute of his time.

Sam walked over and greeted Bella with, "Hello Bella."

Bella asked, "Do you have any idea when Jacob is coming back to town?"

Sam said, "This Wednesday would be a good time to come by after lunch. I could text his phone number now if you want."

Bella told Sam, "I will just try back on Wednesday."

Sam as he walked away asked, "Do any of you want a drink before the game start?"

There was grunts all around the room from the players inside already waiting to start playing cards.


	5. Chapter 5

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Part 5-1

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Betas bigblueboat and Julie Too**

**Tuesday/Talk with Edward**

"I needed a change. What is hair anyway?"

Allison went and took advantage of the Saint Bald's special the beauty parlor was having. She felt lighter with her hair now a little past her shoulder.

Edward smiled and said, "It looks beautiful."

"Thank you." Allison smiled and seemed less stressed out to Edward.

"So Sam knows and the talk did not go as planned in my head but now I am no longer worried about this. Sam is not happy, but I think we will have time to get through this patch in our lives. I think me leaving and then going to school will give us the time we need to sort out what we need to. I feel glad it's off my shoulders." Allison was smiling again, looking at the chess board like she was thinking about a move.

"Allison, I have a question and please don't say no."

Edward had thought about it and thought it was crazy himself but why not. He and Allison both had nothing to lose and everything to gain at least for a time.

"Before we leave here, I want you to be my wife."

Allison's face gave away nothing. Edward was on pins and needles as to what she would say. Allison looked up, then down, up above Edward's head, and then looked him in the eyes.

"I will marry you. I am forty-two years old Edward. Are you aware of that?" Allison said looking Edward straight in the face looking for a reaction to her age. Edward had no reaction to her age.

Edward, looking at Allison, did not care about her age," I thought you were a few years younger than that."

Allison smiled, laughed, and then explained, "It's probably all the worry walking I do that keeps me in shape. The breasts are okay for now, not too droopy, but I must say my ass is great from all the walking I do." Edward laughed out loud. The other players in the room looked up from their matches. The quiet talking continued on with Edward and Allison.

Allison went on to explain what she would be expect if they married. Edward listened and smiled, "I will be expecting sex and lots of it."

Edward explained to her, "You will be my first human. It could be dangerous for you."

"We will take our time and work this out but it's what I expect, and by the way when I am way older and things change. I know there will come a time I will be alright with you taking certain Vegas hunting trips. What happens on the Vegas hunting trip stays on the Vegas hunting trip," Allison explained to Edward. Then she explained something else in a super calm voice.

"I do not want any vampire bitches coming to my home where ever we will be living at asking me if Eddie can come out to play." Allison's eyes looked hard and angry. _She is back there in her home with people knocking on her door talking to her about the ex, _thought Edward.

She continued talking and looking Edward right in his eyes. He turned even paler for a vampire as Allison explained, "I would find a way to take a part of you off that I know you would miss and not like losing." Allison's face had a look that made Edward believe it.

"It's happened to me before and I will not be going through that ever again." Edward's face softened as Allison continued talking.

Edward believed somehow and some way Allison would keep that promise after all she had been through. He had went to the Court and read the record for himself that Monday after talking to Allison that previous day.

Edward explained to his family, "I am not giving up Allison. I have no plans to change her. There will not be a vote on this. We just like spending time together, playing chess and talking about everything."

Now Edward wanted more with Allison.

Edward said, "No problem," and it was decided a small quite wedding with no frills at the house would be perfect. Allison did not expect many to come, yet she hoped some friends would. Even if they just came to say good-bye, since she and Edward would be leaving right after the wedding for Alaska.

**Wednesday/News Day**

Telling Sam was not easy, but he needed to know so Allison asked Sam, "Please step outside," and this time he did. Allison finally told Sam why she felt there was this hole that opened up between them.

"I will always have your back whether you know it or not. Leah will always be like a daughter to me, and that will not change. I will not throw Leah away because your life has gone in a different direction. I do not throw people away because things change. I have loved Leah since she was born, and that will never change. What made me mad at you was the feeling you took everything I ever taught you, and you just threw it out the window. You had to know the advice you followed was horrible, and the sneaking around was worse. I raised you to follow your own mind. You did not, and that is what disappoints me the most. I taught you not to follow along like a sheep, but you did without question. I don't know if you are all gone. If my son as I knew him is dead or not. My door is always open no matter where I am, or who I am with. I will never not love you, no matter what, but relationships work two ways. If you don't talk to me then, I don't know. I am not going to guess at what you want to know. I don't do games with anyone, ever." Sam looked at his mother, and she was calm, not nervously talking with her hands or eyes but looking at him. She was looking at him right in the eyes.

Sam realized this was the talk he and his mom should have had on his return after he first phased, but never did. Anytime his Mom talks without pause, she is upset and tense about whatever she has to talking about, but not this time. Sam was aware his Mom was happier lately, he was not blind. Cullen made his mom happy and calm.

Sam could not kill Edward Cullen without bringing deep pain to his mother.

Sam went to the courthouse the week before, he checked his parents' file out, and read it in the reading room. Sam was now sorry he read the thing, Paul had warned him not to. Now his mother was leaving the area with Edward Cullen to start a new life and job. His mother never wanted him to feel bad about his father, but after reading the file he now wished his mother had told him what she did know sooner.

Allison went back to work at the off-site office. Sam went back to work but went into the small office and sat down the rest of the day.

Sam's pack included Embry, Quill and Paul would never tell the council what Allison had said to Sam about leaving with Edward Cullen. Allison would need her home to live in till she left for Alaska.

Since the end of the month was coming soon, no one saw a problem with Allison staying on the reservation. Edward Cullen would not come onto the reservation. The treaty line was as far as he would come otherwise.

The chess game that night had very few moves made; the burn patient had died earlier that day in the hospital. When Edward sat down at their game, he talked about how his day had went.

Then Allison told him about her day, and Sam being aware they were getting married. Sam did not say he would attend. Allison knew he would not attend but wanted him to know about the wedding anyway.

Edward was told by Allison, "My door will always be open for Sam and Leah."

Edward said, "Of course." He expected no less with Allison.

"What is the worst thing you think you have ever done?" Allison figured get it out the way now. Allison said, "Killing people does not count." She figured killing was what Edward did anyway.

"I tried to kill myself when I thought Bella was dead." The answer she got explained to Allison why Bella Swan had left town years earlier.

"You do understand suicide is a permanent solution at a temporary problem?" Edward was asked by Allison.

Edward said, "Yes." Edward looked embarrassed by his answer. Allison looked angrily at Edward but took a breath before talking. Edward noticed taking a breath was how Allison calmed down or pulled herself together.

"Edward, I know the situation with Bella messed you up and sometimes life can beat a body down, but don't pull that shit again no matter what. Your mom and dad deserve better and so does the rest of your family. I never want to hear this again, and by the way when I go, you had better not follow. Am I clear?" Again there was the look of don't fuck with me that came out. Allison still looked beyond angry at Edward.

"I had a classmate kill herself at fifteen years old, and to this day I wish she had reached out and said I need help. With you Edward, you would have hurt your family, you have to keep kicking. I can't talk either because I was there once myself when Sam got sick when he was younger. I wrote out the goodbye notes for my parents and brothers in my head. Let me tell you everything." Allison said to a shocked Edward.

"I had yelled at Sam that day for acting bad while my mom babysat him. I became that parent, I yelled and screamed at my son. The look on his little face, to this day I still see him looking at me so sad. I told him if he moved I would slap him so hard. I became that parent, I threatened my child. I was tired, worn out from my bills, and helping my parents with the hospital payments. I wanted a new start. I needed a break, and my break was not coming. Sam misbehaving with my mom was my breaking point. I put Sam in the corner and told him don't move or he would be sorry. I went in my room, sat on the bed, and then I called Sarah."

Allison was near tears remembering but she kept going. Edward had grabbed Allison's hands in his and held them on the right side of the chess board.

"She got me calmed down. When I went back out, Sam was on the floor. I called 911 and my dad for help. I was going crazy and panicked. My dad and the ambulance came at the same time. They put us all in. His behavior may have been from being ill. My baby was dying, and I would not survive that. Joshua not coming back, so what, but my baby dying. I started writing the apology notes in my brain. I was going to kill myself. Sam got better, and then I considered my parents. I felt so ashamed for what I was thinking at that time. But, I would have still done it if Sam had died. I would have been wrong.

"I am my parent's child what would my actions had done to them besides the God awful pain for the rest of their lives? Two family members dead, the bills would get paid sooner or later, and guess what they got paid, it just took time. That would have been a real fuck you all to my parents and my brothers right?" Allison was not nervous talking, just talking, but did sound like she was trying to keep going forward.

"I have learned a lot from reading Elizabeth Kubler Ross and John Kessler. So here goes me misquoting them somewhat. The reality is that you will not get over it. You will learn and have learned to live with it good. Losing what you had with Bella I mean. Anyway, you have healed somewhat and rebuilt yourself around your loss. You are whole again but not the same person. Nor should you want to be the same person, would you? I learned to live this quote from these authors. I am a constant rebuilding project." Allison was smiling a little, Edward figured that quote got Allison through some hard days. Edward knew the whole quote and the books of Elizabeth Kubler Ross as well.

Allison continued, "Don't ever do that again and as for me I live with, the fact I thought it and would have done it." Allison got out and her talking now sounded like she was choked up.

The good thing about the hall where the games were held, the building was old and the walls thick but not impossible to hear through. Paul had supernatural hearing, so he knew how close Allison and Edward were getting as they played and talked. The building blocked the scent Edward would have normally been able to smell if the walls were thinner. Paul was able to block his thoughts, a lesson Leah taught him after he apologized for all the nasty things he said and thought at her.

Allison's story choked Paul up then he heard Edward say to her, "It will be alright. You did the best you could with what you had to deal with. You did not have the help you needed."

Edward did understood it was not easy being a parent on your own. His father had been gone a lot when he was human. Back then, no one understood single motherhood or how hard it could be. Paul moved off the side steps he was sitting on and walked down the street, and shorty after Edward and Allison called it a night.

**Thursday /Meeting Time**

The reason Allison wanted to meet up with Jacob, Leah and Seth at the off-site office was stunning. But as Allison explained to them, "Alice Cullen has seen the family winning against whoever is coming, but I would like your pack to help the Cullens."

Allison did not want Sam or Sue involved. They would bring in the council, and Allison had no love or trust of the council. Would they help?

"Yes, I will," said Seth first.

Then Leah and Jacob said yes together.

Earlier that day, Bella caught up with Jacob at the shop and asked, "Can I see you?" Jessica and Mike were there, talking to Jacob.

"The earliest I can see you would be next Tuesday, I have work orders here I need to catch up on." Bella looked well and it was great to see her.

Jacob knew Bella would need more time than just a few minutes, but that was all he could give at the moment. The great thing for Jacob was more work at the Washington State and Canada site, more upscale customers. The downside was Jacob had less time in Forks. At least until racing season was over for his client, and that was not till the end of January at the earliest. With Jacob gone more, Rachel, Sue and the guys checked on Billy more. Billy was never alone.

Jessica and Mike had earlier told Jacob if he wanted to cut some of the plans they made, he could and they really would understand.

But Jacob said, "No, there is other business besides the shop this weekend," so meeting Bella would happen but when and how much time would have to be worked out next week Tuesday at the earliest.

Jacob now had a full plate. He wanted to see his father and sister Rachel this weekend in Forks. Catching up with Bella would happen, and since she knew Mike and Jessica, maybe something with the four of them was doable.

Jessica gave Bella a hug and said, "I really have to go look at the paperwork and books."

Jessica walked back to the office. The accounting was done online with QuickBooks, but the paperwork orders were not. The guys were getting better at the paperwork, but she needed to see what was done in her and Jacob's absence.

Bella went back to work at the bakery.

Mike was still there and said, "Lunch."

Jacob said, "Early dinner and then drinks out".

Mike went back to what was now his business to run since his Dad was now working part time while Mike was on break from school. After the plans were made, Mike returned to the shop.

Leah came by on the way back from her early break and said to Jacob, "See you at five pm."

Jacob thanked her for the reminder and asked after Seth who was now taking classes online to make up for the schooling he missed with the patrol duties he had around the reservation.

Leah left. Since, Jacob had been out of town working his pack could not meet up as usual. Sam, Embry, Paul and their friend Quill who worked there part time thought nothing was unusual about them now having a sit down meeting since everyone was back in one place.

The meeting broke up at five- fifteen pm with Jacob, Leah and Seth knowing Aro would be arriving that Saturday around ten am in the back woods around the Cullen's property. Allison told Jacob please be careful, and did he know what he wanted to do? Jacob said he did, and since his pack was separate from Sam's pack it would not be a problem.

Allison said, "Alice saw no one being hurt." But who really knew.

At five- thirty pm Allison was trying to calm down and not give anything away. She felt nervous but wanted Edward and his family to have backup. Allison was glad she was what Edward called a partial block.

Allison was early. Edward came in smiling about his class out of Middle East Asia. The little girls were smart and funny. The minister's wife was taking a huge chance but wanted the girls to be able to read same as the boys in her village. Other teachers had been killed, no one would come to the village to take the job so a teacher online was safer for all. As Edward talked about his student's Allison started to relax more and made a move on their chess board. Edward thought Allison was worried about him being killed but he was not. Edward had fought before and this time he was fighting dirty and to win.

At six pm, Leah was able to meet up with Matt, talking about nothing much, but then decided they should go to the beach despite the cold. On the beach Leah just said, "Hold me." Matt did but wondered what was on her mind. Matt was ready to marry Leah. Matt was thinking about asking before the next year came in and then a wedding in the next year.

Allison had let Matt know when Sam had broken up with Leah. Leah had some rough edges at first, but Matt had always wanted a chance with Leah. He knew she was with Sam, and respected that. Everyone thought Sam and Leah would be getting married, but then Sam moved in with Leah's cousin Emily. The support Leah did not get stunned Matt but Allison had Leah's back, and that was not a secret. Allison, after a time, told Matt to try and keep trying, so he did. He and Leah had a slow start but now they were going strong. Leah's ex, Sam, was another matter. Sam thought they should all hang out. That was so never going to happen and that made Leah even happier. Matt would have tried for Leah, but it was not what Leah wanted.

Seth ending up going to Mike's house for the early dinner, and everyone was seated by six pm. Jessica looked at Jacob with a question on her face.

Jacob said "Later."

Seth could not come out for drinks and was dropped off at his Mom's house. Jacob, Jessica and Mike had two drinks, caught up on the goings on about town and did not talk about the Bella- elephant in the room.

Later at home, in the apartment above the garage, Jacob told Jessica about the meeting with Allison and the backup he, Leah and Seth would be giving the Cullen family. Jessica thought it was a very good plan to end them on the Cullen's land before whoever was coming could go anywhere else.

"Anything else," Jessica asked.

Jacob let her know, "Allison will be marrying Edward, and they will be leaving town together for Allison's new job."

Once Jessica was done with the screeching sound she let out Jacob asked, "How do you feel about another road trip?"

"Yes." Then Jacob and Jessica called it a night.

This trip would be to see Aurora Borealis in Fairbanks, Alaska with Allison and Edward. After Fairbanks, Jacob and Jessica would be back to the site in Canada for Jacob's job. Jessica's schooling online would be starting up again. Fairbanks would be a nice side trip before heading back to work and schooling.


	6. Chapter 6

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Part 5-2

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Betas bigblueboat and Julie Too**

**Friday Daytime/My Woman Needs Me**

Edward was sitting around with his family in the living room. Aro was on the way and would be in town by six pm tonight, according to Alice. Today the family was talking and catching up now that everyone had arrived. Carlisle had hated to leave his patients in upper Alaska, but Aro was coming for Bella.

When Edward's cell phone rang all eyes in the room turned to him and Alice smiled. Allison was on the phone. Edward stepped out the room to take the phone call but everyone could still hear the call. Rosalie was stunned while everyone else was happy and smiling as the conversation revealed itself to them. Carlisle, for the first time in a long time, wondered if maybe Edward had the possibility for a deeper relationship and a mate. Allison could be a companion for Edward for a short time by their standards. It was now two pm, and normally Allison was at the office in town, but this call was from the factory office.

"Look, I hate to call you, but I need to bitch at someone about a problem. Do you have a class or lab work you are doing right now?" Allison questioned.

"Allison where are you?" Edward responded.

"I am outside of the factory office, Bruce called me here from the off-site office. I just need to talk to someone and you came to mind," Allison answered.

"Allison, I will call you when I am outside of the factory." Edward was now walking to his car in the driveway.

He called out to his family, "See you later."

The drive to the factory only took Edward ten minutes. Parking took another five to find a space in the lot. Once the car was parked, Edward called Allison.

"I am outside in Lot E. Where are you?" Edward could hear talking and angry talking in general.

"Keep walking forward, I see you from here." Then Allison came into view by a side door. Edward walked fast.

Allison asked once Edward was near," Can you sit in the cafeteria? Lunch is over, and it's mostly empty."

"Not a problem." Then the second door on the left was opened and led to the cafeteria. There were two other tables with people having coffee at them. Allison led the way, showed Edward to a long table in the corner.

"Bruce wants to put his latest mistress in an office job since she is not employed. She is not like his previous ones since she is single and not the wife of one of his friends. I am training Tiffany Call for my job right now. Bruce wants Tiffany out since he is in sex again. I will have to put the new mistress in Revva's office. I hate to do it, but there is no way I am putting Tiffany out of work for even one minute." Allison was now just holding Edward hands in both of hers. Allison was doing her talking- while-nervous- thing, plus Allison always grabbed Edward's hands now and he loved it.

"This shit is reminding me of when I had to let Maria Peters know she was fuck-out –of-luck, and it was all her own fault. With Maria, she had time to do something about her retirement, but she just did nothing. She would put her pay into the account of the guy she was living with. When he threw her out of the house to move his wife in, was when she thought about her own retirement account. I didn't understand why she never a bank or checking account, so many married people have separate accounts she did not have one. That morning was when they brought the news to me, Richard Lee was dead. His family needed to make sure all his monies were in one place so his widow would not have to worry about tracking down any money out there from former jobs." Allison was looking right at Edward for any reaction.

"I just lost it on Maria and told her she was fucking crazy. Even the married women keep their accounts separate. In my mind, my brain was screaming Richard is dead. I felt like lying down and joining him. I had to pull myself together and keep right on working while I was in such pain. That was such a crazy day for me," Allison was now rubbing Edward's hand like he needed comfort. Edward started thinking of ways he wanted to really comfort Allison, just hold Allison in his arms. _My poor Allison is a mess,_ thought Edward.

"Richard saw Sam all the time and loved him. I never brought Richard into my house. Our relationship happened around my life, and I did not want Sam to meet him if I could not get free. I did not want Sam to have another man who could not stay in his life. Sam was already in pain over his Dad. I could have had more children, but Richard and I both wanted marriage. Today is bring that day back for me, that piece of shit Bruce has told me he wants to replace Tiffany with his mistress. Maria's former guy got rid of her and did not care about the over twenty years of her life she gave to him. It meant nothing to him, I don't get just throwing someone away like that.

"If you want to run now is your chance, I have some bad times and memories in me. I cannot promise life with me and my bad memories will be easy. I feel worn out. But I thought of you, and wanted to see you to make me feel better," Allison smiled at Edward and let out a breath. Edward could not stop smiling, Allison was glad to see him. She needed him. It felt good to be needed and wanted.

In the cafeteria having coffee was Matt at one table, and Hank and Lita Moore Davis at another table. Hank had heard the rumors about Allison being involved with Edward Cullen. Here they were in the cafeteria holding hands and talking. Hank needed to get back to the mailroom, his break was over, and Bruce was in a bad mood today. Plus, Lita was stalling on telling him she was in the _Joshua file_ as Hank called it in his mind.

"Baby, I gotta get back to work, Bruce is bitching today big time."

Hank got up and left the table without another word. Hank went out the right exit door back to the mailroom.

Lita Moore Davis hated Allison Uley with a passion. When Lita was Lita Moore, she had showed up at Allison's door wanting her to let Joshua go. Allison had a talk with her, and after Lita felt so stupid falling for Joshua's lies. Lita's friends were no help after she told them what happened at Allison's house.

They pointed out to Lita, "A booty call should never go knocking on the wife's door. Besides everyone knows Allison told Joshua to fuck off years ago. Besides someday when you're a married woman, would you want some bitch knocking on your door like they think they have a right to? You were wrong going to Allison's house like that, and you know it."

"Why are you asking about this shit anyways? This is old news," her friends told her.

Then Lita was summoned to court by a letter. Allison gave her name to the court. Lita talked to the clerk and gave a statement. Lita was in the Allison-Joshua file now being read. Lita would now have to tell Hank what she had done. Sooner or later someone would tell Hank, Lita figured. Lita hated that Allison gave her name. What was bad was how many others besides Lita had showed up at Allison's door, Lita had later found out. The worse thing after that was the rumor Lita heard from her friends that Joshua got an underaged girl pregnant.

The clerk back then said to the person next to him as Lita was walking away, "That one there was another one of Joshua Uley's happy times." Then they snickered.

Now Allison was here with Edward Cullen looking somewhat happy, and better than she looked earlier. Lita would now have to tell Hank after dinner at home and before bedtime tonight. Lita had to get back to the outer office in Revva's section. Lita would have to deal with Bruce's latest piece this time in the management section, since there was no way in hell Allison would lay off Tiffany Call for even one minute, let alone a week or more.

"Is everyone in place for Saturday?" asked Allison.

"We are ready, and it should be fine," Edward did not want to leave Allison in this condition but there was more planning that needed to be worked out at his home.

"I have to go," but Edward still did not want to leave. Allison got up first and started for the door so Edward followed Allison out. Allison walked Edward back to his car.

Leah got the news from Matt who was having a coffee break in the cafeteria that Edward and Allison were at a table talking.

He questioned, "How closely involved is Allison with Edward Cullen, do you know? The way they seemed together was pretty close and intense," Leah had no clear answer yet to give. Saturday would be a better day to tell Matt about the wedding if everything went as planned.

Saturday could go very bad for the Cullen family, a small party of gifted vampires could do more damage than a big unstable one. The vamps coming were all fighters with powers that could take care of business without needing to bring too many vamps with them. Allison told everything to Jacob's pack that Edward told her about who was coming and what they could do.

Leah now figured out just how much Matt meant to her. Like Allison once told her, "Love can sneak up on you, and that is a deeper love than a person can realize."

Leah had no idea who Allison was talking about but knew deep down it was not her ex-husband but someone else. Leah saw Allison go off on Maria Peters last year, cry, then apologized and try to help her out. Leah saw Allison break down a second time, but Allison would not say why. Some people from the factory went to Richard Lee's funeral but Allison refused. Leah thought Allison had worked with Richard and liked him but maybe not. Leah noticed Michael keeping a closer eye on Allison, but no one was talking.

Cullen was now dating Allison with a look that dared anyone to say anything about it. Who knew Cullen had it in him and for Allison.

Leah at work talked to Bruce and once again was told, "Your work contract is extended." Bruce did not care that at least two more people were needed to get the job moving faster. Bruce and Revva had been arguing when Leah was called into the room. The work day could not be over fast enough for Leah.

Allison walked back to the office and sat down. Tiffany was nervous but Allison smiled at her, "Tiffany, you will be in my job soon, so don't sweat it okay?"

Tiffany was glad, but the tension was awful. Revva was shouting at Bruce in the office. This work day could not be over fast enough for her. When Leah got back, Allison told Leah, "Off-side office later."

Leah said, "Okay." Something was going on in the office and with Edward Cullen. Bella Swan was back in town. Something was going on, but what Tiffany had no idea.

The meeting was just Allison and Leah. Allison wanted to make sure Leah was okay after seeing Bruce and Reeva in action. Years earlier there used to be hitting and the throwing of things; Bruce still had the scar Reeva gave him from throwing a vase. Reeva had an aim Allison envied.

_How I could have used that aim in my past, _thought Allison.But, now Allison laughed and would share her day with Edward later. _I can now laugh at this, I am getting there one day at a time,_ Allison thought.

Bruce and Reeva had gotten calmer in their office fights but today was hell. Bruce was on a fire after Reeva made his last mistress public, and his friend Jonathan was leaving his wife. The rumor was not traceable to Reeva, but Bruce knew it was Reeva who started the rumor. 


	7. Chapter 7

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Part 6

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Betas itsange and Jcat5507**

**Friday Night Favor/Not Awkward **

"I need a favor, and it's important."

Edward had come into the room with this statement before he even uttered his "hello," as he sat down with Allison. She figured it must be important if Edward wanted a favor. Besides, she was glad Edward came when she had called him earlier to the factory.

"If I can help, of course," Allison told Edward, but his next words did make Allison's jaw drop, but she closed her mouth, listened, and then it made perfect sense after all.

"I need Bella moved to the reservation for safe keeping until Sunday morning at the latest. Alice has seen Aro sending out a tracker to take her out of her bed at her father's house. Aro's best tracker will not be coming to Forks, but the person he is sending has been told to kidnap her but don't harm her." Edward looked worried. He nor his family could take up the watch because of their vampire scent.

"We don't want her taken or the tracker killed. If the tracker is killed, it will tip off Aro. The wolves and their smell will throw off the tracker. He will go back to Aro a failure and be killed. Bella will be safe with your people and out of the way. Can Bella stay at your house or do you know someone with a room on the reservation?"

Allison had to think fast, Billy Black could be a choice, but Charlie would ask questions. Sue had still not told Charlie anything about the tribes' abilities.

Sue, Charlie's girlfriend, would start to ask questions as well. Allison house under the cover of night or Tiffany's house under the cover of night was the question. Tiffany's house was a bit of a distance from Allison's but was dead center in the reservation. Allison thought about her house's location on the end, and it could work.

"I think my house could work later tonight. By the way, have you even talked by phone with Bella?

"No," from Edward.

"Alice is in constant touch with Bella, and they talk," was the answer Edward had.

"Alice told Bella to pack a bag for two days. She will be picked up tonight by you. Alice cannot see around the wolves once Bella is on the reservation."

Allison told Edward, "No problem, Bella will be more than welcome at my place."

Bella would be ready tonight, and Edward would be able to provide backup on the road with Emmett and Jasper.

Picking up Bella Swan would be interesting. Allison had no idea what to tell Bella about her and Edward. This would not be awkward at all.

She asked Edward, "Did anyone tell Bella anything about our upcoming plans?"

On her end, the people she told would not talk outside of their small circle. Jacob would tell Billy and Jessica. Jessica would not tell Mike until given the all clear by Jacob. Billy, Leah, Seth and Tiffany would not talk. Tiffany was not telling Embry yet in case the wedding did not happen as planned.

Edward Cullen would always be able to surprise Allison. "No not yet."

He was not sure Bella would care, anyway. Allison was not sure the way to go with the information she had. Bella would not tell, but the nature of her relationship now and in the future Allison felt was her business, and no one else's. Bella was Edward's ex, so Allison decided Edward should tell Bella, and Allison would not.

Edward and Allison talked about Michael. Allison explained he is a great guy, and by the way, he's bisexual. Michael was a simple guy who never had a relationship, that did not include multiple partners, and his lovers understood they would not be the only one if they were with him. The most amazing thing, his lovers agreed. Michael was who he was, and of course when Bruce found out, he wanted Michael to share, but Michael is not the sharing type. Michael also showed one of the women Bruce had an eye on a good time. Then Bruce undermined Michael in the workplace. Michael drove Bruce up the walls with his getting back at Bruce. Michael put the screws in and made Bruce pay for being mean to Allison.

Michael explained to Allison what she already knew; her husband was an amateur and not even a good one. Allison explained to Michael what the ladies on the floor taught her years before, "You married cheat with a married, after all, who really wants to break up their happy home, and singles had ideas."

The idea told to Allison by a coworker was, "singles want to nest and set up housekeeping," and that would bring problems to a marriage. Singles had crazy ideas like a cheater wanting to leave their marriage, "Who said that anyway?"

Allison learned this life lesson her first week at the factory. The women there had no respect for Joshua shitting where he lay, and causing talk. She got through her first week and was then told to cheer up there was always the weekender.

The weekender was explained to her as, "What happened on the weekender stayed on the weekender," besides too many people got caught having sex in the factory. The weekend worked, and Allison learned what empty sex could be, what variety was, and what great sex was, then she meet Richard Lee walking on the road. Richard could have been a second chance if only Allison could have gotten free of her marriage. When Richard died over a year ago, Michael kept her going. Allison's parents nearly came back to Folks, but Michael kept in touch with Takoma and Mary about Allison several times a week. Allison never told Sam about Richard, and he had no idea the pain his mother was in. Allison did not want Sam to have any more worries in his life.

Allison told Edward about Richard Lee. Allison felt she owed Richard so much. Richard was real heartache, but great love sometimes is great heartache. Allison could not go to Richard's funeral- too many questions. Allison would have been crying more than the woman Richard later married and had two children with. Allison always wanted more children, but Sam was her first and her only. Edward was glad Allison had met Richard, and she had that happiness for a time.

**Later that Night**

Bella would be leaving Charlie a note about visiting friends on the reservation and would see him at Sue's house later on Saturday. Allison was picking up Bella at ten minutes after midnight while Charlie was working the overnight shift. Allison told Bella what happened after she last saw her. It was Joshua and thanks to the information from Bella, Allison was now free. Sam was aware his parents were no longer married. Sam was doing okay, and would she like to go visit Emily while on the reservation?

"Yes," came from Bella. Allison explained to Bella that Sam's old room was small but she should be okay in there. The house had WiFi, and the patrols around the area were regular, so Bella would be safe.

Bella asked, "Is everything going as planned?"

Allison's answer, "Yes."

Whatever Bella needed, Allison would get for her. Bella went to sleep, but Allison spent some time texting with Edward until falling asleep.

When Allison woke up the next morning, Bella was still sleeping. Allison left a note to Bella to help herself to whatever she wanted in the ice box. Allison wanted the food to be fresh when Bella woke up, so Allison made a bread pudding for breakfast. The note Allison left let Bella know Allison was at work at the offsite office. Allison had an important letter to type and information from multiple sources to put together in a report for Revva Nellson, Bruce's wife who worked out of the factory office in personnel management.

** Saturday/Aro's Here **

The Cullen family was in the woods behind their house. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were not dressed in their usual clothes, but instead were dressed in black clothing. The clothes were fitted but not too tight; the clothes were made for fighting in. Carlisle moved in front of his family while the others were right behind him side by side. Aro and his party were walking in the woods when they walked straight into the Cullen family. The family was there as if waiting for the arrival of the group.

Aro was sure the Cullens had Bella after the guard he sent did not find her in her father's house or her bedroom in the house. The Cullens would hold her, Aro knew, since they did not trust him. He had with him Marcus, one of the co-rulers, his wife Sulpicia, Jane and now only two guards instead of three. The Cullens would not want the humans in the area hurt, and would not want problems in their backyard. Caius, another co-ruler, and Alec, Jane's brother were left behind in Italy along with rest of the army he commanded.

Jane, small and blond, could produce pain in most, but her ability could be blocked by certain vampires. Future- vampire Bella would be one of the few with this ability, and that made Bella worth leaving Italy for since the wedding to Edward did not happen. Bella was still human since no one had turned her into a vampire. The Cullens protected Bella like a family member out of fondness, but Aro had no such emotion or that feeling in him for anyone. Aro had killed his own sister Didyme who had been Marcus's wife.

"Carlisle, old friend, you know why I'm here. Hand her over." Aro was already bored and ready to go back to his plane.

"Aro, that is not possible. Bella is not here at the moment," Carlisle said in a reasonable voice.

"Carlisle, you know what I could order done to you and your family if you don't produce Bella now." Aro's voice was now angry, as none of the Cullens moved to bring Bella out from wherever she was being held.

"I want her now," Aro's face now became tight and angry at being kept waiting.

Edward moved forward besides his father, and then all Hell broke loose after he said to Aro, "I will not let you kill Bella like you did Didyme," before Jane could inflict pain or Marcus could attack Aro, Sulpicia moved faster than Marcus and twisted Aro's head off his body.

Sulpicia was yelling at Aro's head in her hands, "How could you kill her, how could you?!"

Sulpicia then turned to Marcus and said, "I swear I didn't know, I swear!" Sulpicia then dropped Aro's head on the ground.

Marcus moved forward and took Sulpicia's lower arms in his hands. He then moved his hands up her arms, cupped her face in his hands, and no one was sure if he would take her head from her body. Marcus instead put his hands down and turned and walked away with Sulpicia begging him to, "Please wait," as she followed.

Jane was stunned. Jacob leaped suddenly, and had her neck in his jaws. Jacob started shaking his head back and forth until her head fell from her body. Leah and Seth attacked one of the guards. Emmett and Jasper attacked the second stunned guard before he could turn and run.

Jacob, Leah and Seth had first created a mud pile and then rolled around in it to mask their smell. Based on the time given by Allison, the pack was running at a fast pace to the Cullen home and then around the back into the woods. They arrived just as Aro's head was being screamed at by Sulpicia.

The bodies now needed to be destroyed, and future plans needed to be made. Edward lit a fire and burned Aro's head first, and then added his body. The other three bodies joined the fire.

Carlisle asked Jacob, Leah and Seth to please join them as the family turned to go back to the house. Marcus did not get followed, and was allowed to leave with Sulpicia. Carlisle was not sure when or if Marcus would return. Aro was dead, and how his death would affect the vampire world remained to be seen. Aro was hated, but he did stabilize a lot of different factions in their world by brute force. Would the Cullens be blamed for his death?

The wolves excused themselves, phased back and changed into the clothes they had strung to their legs. Carlisle thanked them for coming and for the help. Carlisle told Jacob he had no idea what would happen next with Marcus when he got back to Italy. Carlisle felt the real problem would be Caius and Alec, Jane's brother. Marcus was always more reasonable, but Caius was just plain evil and did not need a reason to kill anyone.

Jacob let Carlisle know he would tell his father while on patrol some vamps had been killed. Carlisle let Jacob know he would keep Alice looking out for any moves that might come from the Volturi in Italy.

Later that day, "It's over for now, and we can get on with leaving at the end of this week, Mrs. Cullen-to-be," was the opening greeting from Edward when he sat down across from Allison at their game.

"Is everyone okay?" was the only thing Allison cared about hearing.

Edward could not stop smiling, "Yes, everyone is great. Aro is dead, and Bella can get on with the rest of her life."

There were no moves made that evening, just talking. The wedding would be Saturday afternoon, and hitting the road would be right after. There would be cold weather so the ceremony would have to be indoors wherever Edward and Allison got married.

Edward did tell Allison the house could be used or with proper notice and extra money the clerk's office at City Hall. Edward asked Esme about using the house.

Esme said, "Yes, of course."

Edward was waiting to see what place Allison wanted to be married at. Edward used the family attorney, Mr. Jenks to secure a marriage license in Seattle.

"I think the house would be good and easier to leave from. I can bring my things by on Thursday after work. I need to buy a few things before we go. I have decided to leave everything else behind. I already mailed the books I want to have up to Michael. He will hold them for me. Michael found a place. It's a dump, but I am so happy," Allison told Edward. This time the bride knew her own mind. Allison's wedding would be Allison's wedding, and not an Alice production.

"Is there anything you want? Do you want anyone in particular to officiate at the wedding?" was the only questions Edward had.

"Yes, I want Father Givens this time to do something for me. I will be talking to him on Sunday. Edward, you want to come to the office with me, or do you have things to do? I am trying to finish up a letter and some work," Allison had told Edward about the work she was trying to finish. This work was one last thing she would do, and it was important. Allison was burning her bridges. She would never be working for Bruce again.

"Let me walk you out, and call me when you are done working, okay?" Edward was hoping for more time before the wedding but there were things Allison had to get done with her work.

"Yes," was the only answer Allison had to give Edward? He could see her mind was back on the work as they got up and walked out of the hall.

Allison worked past eleven pm, and instead of waiting for Allison to call him, Edward went to the offsite office, and picked her up. Allison had lost track of the time working on the letter, and she was still not satisfied with the draft. The letter was most important letter in her work life. The letter would need more work and revising, before she would be putting it in the package due for delivery to Revva Nellson's desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Part 7

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Betas itsange and GetDrunkOnVictory**

**Sunday/ Talking to Father Givens**

What the average person underestimates is how vicious small town life could be. There is a pecking order, and there are judgments. The secrets people thought no one knew were the worst things. In school, he was called Givens by his friend who was now the Rev. Weber. He was warned by Weber, as he was called by his friend back then, that to be a small town priest would mean a hard thankless career.

His friend warned him, "You will never be a Pope if you pick here to come back to for work."

He was now Father Givens, and over the years, he had been privy to more pain than he thought he could bare. Father Givens had a parishioner of sorts in Allison Clearwater as he thought of her. Her father, before he left, had been a parishioner of sorts as well. Takoma and Mary both liked the structure of the Church and let their kids attend Sunday school sometimes. There was not a formal agreement in place, but the church was one their homes spiritually, and they were welcome. This branch of the Clearwater family attended better than most who were supposed to be regular church members anyway. Yes, he knew about the whole Allison finally getting free of her marriage, epic soap opera. Yes, some had confessed, felt guilt, and shame for buying copies of her paperwork. That did not stop them from reading it first before they confessed they did it. Revva Nellson was one those who read a copy of Allison's filing, and then said she was sorry blah, blah and blah.

Father Givens, in his younger days, had known Allison grandfather, Tecumseh. He was known as Teh, and he had been a hard man. Teh thought Pope John Paul II was liberal, and Allison would be a wild and willful girl. Teh was not wrong about Allison. Allison talked to him, but he was aware she trusted very few people.

Father was aware of Allison seeing Edward Cullen a lot and the women in the community having fits about it. The irony was those same women thought nothing of the sex they had with Allison's husband in their younger days.

Allison had talked about Edward Cullen, and the fact Sam would never like him. The reason was not Edward Cullen's age whatever it really was. The reason probably was because Sam was a shifter, and Edward a vampire. Father Givens knew about all of that, but who would believe it anyway. It was too fantastical, and Father Givens did not want to think about this branch of God's creatures. This branch he left alone as did the priest, Father Toner who wrote out some of tribe's history years before in his personal diary.

Father Toner had been a Quileute first, and a priest second. Father Toner had become a priest later in life after the death of his wife. Father Toner has fond memories of the traveling priest he met as a boy. The priest was welcomed as a guest, but the tribe did not convert to any religion. Father Givens had been entrusted with the diary when Father Toner was old and dying. Father Toner told Father Givens to read it, and some occurrences in the town would make more sense with the diary. Some animal attacks were not animal but vampire. Allison had no idea he was aware of the tribe's history and treaty with the vampires.

Allison and Edward were getting close, and Father thought they would probably end up living together somewhere out of town. He noticed, Allison was happy again. The past year has been difficult with the death of Richard Lee. There were days Allison talked, and cried in his office about Richard's death. That situation truly was a waste and tragic at the same time. Allison was happy. Edward Cullen looked happy as well. Father Givens had a meeting with Allison today after the morning mass at eleven, and he had a feeling it was a goodbye meeting. He would miss Allison, but was happy she had some joy in her life again.

Father was glad when Allison showed up at his office for the meeting, and they were both seated when Allison asked her question. "Can you do a ceremony for me and Edward? Can you marry us? It doesn't need to be religious, but I want whatever you think best for us."

Father was shocked, and for once had no idea what to say, so he said, "Of course," and smiled at Allison. "I am honored you asked me. I cannot marry you in the church, but I can do a ceremony for you."

"Thank you so much, Father, it means the world to me," Allison gave the time and place. The Cullen home was an interesting location considering the last time a wedding was supposed to have Edward Cullen in it there, the bride was a runner. For the first time in a long time, Father called his old schoolmate, Weber, with news that could top him possibly for the rest of the year. The rest of the year would be this Saturday, but he still would be topping his friend.

Later at the chess game, Allison told Edward a ceremony at the house on Saturday was a go. Father Givens, a family friend, would be doing a civil like ceremony for them with one reading.

Bella was dropped back at her father's house that night by Allison and told, "Aro and Jane are both dead. Marcus is alive, and Alice will be keeping an eye on Italy."

That was the news Edward gave Allison to tell to Bella, and she would know what it meant. Allison, as she dropped Bella off at her father's house, had no idea what to say about what was coming up.

Bella had asked, "How is Edward?"

Allison told her, "He's fine."

She told Bella about the classes Edward had taken on in Asia and the papers he was writing for the school projects. The Cullen's were all okay after their visitors were now dead or gone.

Okay so Allison knew someone should say something to Bella but felt it was Edward's job as she was his ex- almost wife not hers. Yes, she was a coward, but so what. Allison had no idea what to say, and now that Edward was okay, Allison needed to tell her parents her news.

The phone call was interesting as Allison found out Edward had been talking to her mother and father three to four times a week after that first week. Allison's parents would be at the wedding. Carlisle hired a private plane for Allison's parents to attend the wedding. Allison's parents would be at the Folks Hotel in a small suite. Thursday was the arrival day for her parents. Allison was sorting out her house while still getting her work done at the offsite and factory office.

Paul wanted Allison's place and to move out of his childhood home. Allison gave Paul the number to call for setting up rental payments. Going through the old family pictures was not as hard as Allison thought it would be. The walk to Sam's house was not hard. There was nothing else to say that would matter. Sam was given the pictures of his father that had been packed away. Allison thought Sam might want them, or if not, he could throw them away.

Allison told Sam, "Grandma and Grandpa would be in town on Thursday night at the small hotel. You should be able to visit Friday before lunch if you like."

Takoma and Mary would visit some of the old friends they had left on the reservation, but probably not till that Sunday. Allison knew what Father Givens meant to her parents, so they would go to the Saturday mass, and repast to say hi to their off reservation friends.

**Monday/ I Got Work to do**

Allison was working hard to finish the letter to Revva Nellson and gather the information about all of Bruce's offshore accounts. Bruce was nervous. He should have been nicer to Allison, the other single mothers, and his workers, but he was who he was. Sarah, Allison's mentor, had drained one of Bruce's accounts, and made payments on all the workers medical bills at the hospital. That was her personal fuck you to Bruce, and she did it after the company cut off a program that matched funds on medical bills. The program was a great program for the workers when insurance did not fully cover everything. But, Bruce wanted all of the money in his pockets instead.

Allison was at her desk at the factory office working hard, and Bruce was pacing the floor in his office. Allison was not reading the news, fashion, or sports even on her breaks. She was on her work laptop. She kept it with her, and kept on working. Bruce was sure something was up with her and Cullen, but no one he leaned on could tell him anything. Allison could put Bruce in jail, or worse, tell his father about all his activities at the offsite office. The second floor and what went on was known by few, but proving it was another matter. The security system was top of the line, but the feed code was what had Bruce wondering who knew besides Allison. Bruce did not mess with Allison, that kick to the balls years ago was the reason he never tried anything again. Besides, Bruce knew Allison's father would kill him, not blink an eye, and no jury would convict him in this town if he tried anything against Allison.

Now, what Allison was working on was done late Monday night. The letter was still being rewritten but the accounts were all found. Allison reached out to Michael by remote and through a backdoor they created. After a review, Michael kiddingly to Allison said, "My young one there is nothing else to teach you, you are ready."

Forensic accounting was interesting and could aid women who needed to find hidden assets. The letter Allison was working on was still a work in progress. But, Allison wanted the letter perfect with everything in it important.

**Tuesday/Bella must know right?**

Jacob was under a car and working, there was a set of feet near his head, and he knew the owner. "Give me a minute okay, and I will be right out."

Bella Swan was here in his shop for the second time. For the first time ever, Jacob felt indifferent. Everyone was really right, time really does sort things out. There had been some crazy things going on around them, and with everything Jacob's own body was putting him through did not help. Jacob was now an Alpha in his own right, and he was glad. He was born to be an Alpha, and maybe taking his birthright was what helped his wolf get settled. There was nothing he still would not do to help Bella always, but with Jessica, he now felt home was wherever she was. Jacob was no longer thinking he needed to imprint on Bella for his life to be complete.

Jessica knew everything, and told him to give himself a break. He was a kid when he was crushing hard on Bella. Jessica was the same way with Mike at one time. Jessica told Jacob how childish her behavior had been in high school. It was her behavior he got a laugh out of. Jessica told Jacob time and time again everything would be okay, and now he felt it really was.

Jacob slid from under the car, got up and looked at his old friend, "Hello, Swan looking good. How are you today?"

Jacob smiled at Bella. Jacob thought all the crazy emotions would come rushing back. They did not. It was great to see her, and that was what he felt for his old friend. Jacob was covered in oil and dirt so a hug was out of the question.

"Jake good to see you too. How are you?" Bella asked Jake. Bella knew things had changed in Jake. Jake was just different and calm in a way he was not before. Jake was still her sunshine in her mind, but there was now a different vibe from him.

"I'm good."

Just like that, Jake would be her friend, but he was now different to Bella's way of thinking. The talking and laughing around the shop stopped. Jessica came out of the office to ask a paperwork question then looked up, and asked, "Bella how are you today?" then walked over to Bella and Jake.

"I'm good Jessica, how are you?" Bella asked of Jessica.

"I'm great, have you seen anyone since you've been back?"

Jessica was the only person in the room not seeming to be holding their breath. Jacob moved towards Jessica and touched her arm and hand in gesture that just seemed to be their regular thing.

"No, I am not sure if everyone is back in town," said Bella to Jessica noticing the gesture.

"The hangout place is the bar on the edge of town after seven o'clock. Most of the old gang is back in town til the New Year. If you like you can join us at the get together tonight with us and Mike, he will be there with us too," Jessica offered Bella.

"That would be great. Jacob do you have a minute or two?" Jacob did not have a minute but, "I'll be right back" was said. Jacob walked out to the sidewalk with Bella.

"Is there any way we could get together just us like old times?" Bella asked.

Jacob for the first time had to tell Bella. "No, I am on a really tight schedule right now. But, after January, I will be done in Canada with the job I am on for the season. I will be leaving town again on Saturday to head back north with Jessica. I will see you when I get back to town, or maybe in the spring. Will you be coming home this spring when school is out?"

It was the best Jacob could offer Bella. Jacob was waiting for an answer, and he seemed hurried.

Charlie had warned Bella Jacob now had a tight schedule. He was gone a lot with work. The client Jacob had was very rich and demanding, but the money it brought to Jacob's business was what got the loans paid off ahead of time. The client had work done by Jacob when he broke down in the small town. Jacob was a great mechanic and honest, that was a hard combination to find in the business.

Jacob was flown up for an interview. The interview was a five minute conversation and then getting the car put in front of him running. The car took five hours, and then Jacob was taken to the man whose car it was. Jacob's contract with him was tight and confidential. His boss did not want his name spoken or used. Jacob did not, but everyone else Googled his boss and said congratulations on his good fortune. That was over three years ago.

Jessica came into the picture after the offer was accepted for working in Canada happened. Someone who could do bookkeeping was needed. Jessica was smart and funny, the guys liked her a lot. Jacob did not for some reason it was oil and water, but Jessica needed the job and hung on.

One day, Jessica told Jacob, "You are being an ass to me, and I want to know why?" Jacob had no reason, and her close relationship with Mike had nothing to do with his feelings.

Okay, maybe her being closer than close with Mike was a reason.

Mike came by and asked him, "What is your problem with Jessica anyway? She is a good person, and you treat her like shit. Why?"

Jacob did not like hearing that, and told Mike, "Get out."

Paul, who Jacob now tolerated for his sister's sake told him, "Stop being an ass to Jessica."

The business needed Jessica, and she was working with them all. Her outreach ideas were bringing them more business from outside of their small town. Jessica was good for their bottom line, and their new business needed all the help it could get. Jessica was not even a business major. She had been a math major, but the out of the box thinking got them noticed in a tight market.

Jessica had been out when Mike came by, and Paul had words with Jacob. Allison had been told by Sam, he had no idea why Jake had a problem with Jessica.

Allison asked Sam, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"What did that had to do with anything?"

Allison told Sam, "Do you remember the dog and bone thing when Bella Swan was going out with Edward Cullen?"

Then Allison told her son, "Lighting can strike twice in the same place, and I will take Jessica out to lunch tomorrow. Please let her know when she comes back from the bank run. I have to get back to work." Sam gave Jessica the message from his mother.

Jessica told Allison the next day she thought, "Jacob was an ass."

But Allison told Jessica, "Jacob is a good guy who had been through a lot please be patient with him."

Allison suggested to Jessica, "Try asking Jacob out for drinks, maybe you can talk and get to know each other. Go there with Jacob put Bella Swan in the conversation, and see what happens."

Jacob was one angry guy where Bella was concerned. He felt like a fool and used. "How is friendship stringing someone along, knowing you said you would marry someone else, and then not telling your best friend? Then after everything I did for Bella, then she did not even marry Cullen." Was said, and that fact pissed him off even more. Bella did not say why, or keep in touch with Jacob after she left.

Jacob, the more he talked to Jessica the better he felt, and Jessica explained Mike was her best friend. She was not giving him up. Jacob admitted to feeling cool with that once he understood and got to know Mike as well. It really was friendship first. Jessica after her last boyfriend really did want to go slow, and see if they were both on the rebound. As Jacob later said friendship on fire was the greatest romance a person could have. Jacob learned to like Jessica's mom for her. Once things calmed down with Jacob and Jessica, they started dating in earnest everyone told Jacob don't blow it. Jessica was a keeper. If he was not sure or not over Bella, then he should leave Jessica alone.

Jacob was sure when he was called back to Canada to work. He would be gone for over two months on a repair project. He missed Jessica, and they talked every day and most nights. He wished she was there. Jessica wanted to go slow however based on what Jacob had said about how he felt about Bella. Jessica was not sure if Jacob fully understood what he felt about Bella, or if he had worked out everything in his mind. Jessica did not want to be left in the dust if Bella came back. Jacob was sure one year into seeing Jessica, but Jessica needed more time. Did one get over a first love, Jessica had sorted out her and Mike, but had Jacob where Bella was concerned?

Jacob decided to go a different route. He would tell Jessica everything about who he was, total honesty. If Jessica did not run for the hills, then someday, he would ask her to marry him. He was sure. The first time Jessica really saw Jacob as a wolf she could not speak, and that was a first for her. Jacob explained who he was and then who the Cullens were as well. Jessica wanted to know if Mike could be told or not. Jacob was not sure if it was a good idea. Mike would not talk either but Jacob wanted to think about it more first. Mike was not told for a year then the guys and how big they were now made sense. Mike knew but did not talk about it. Jessica now supporting Jacob became involved more with Allison, Leah and Tiffany. They were a support group of sorts for each other and the men in their lives. Leah had a friend in Jessica, and they could talk honestly.

After Bella left, and Jacob went back to work. The only question he wondered did Bella know Edward was getting married this Saturday. Bella did not mention Edward or the Cullens, and Jacob thought that it was odd Bella said nothing about Saturday. Jacob knew Edward would find a way to tell Bella. After the concert when he walked with Edward and Allison to the car, Edward said he could not take the smell of Bella's blood anymore so he kept his distance. Edward did not want Bella to be hurt, by him or anyone else. _Edward and Allison, now there was an interesting pair of people. Sam was pissed, but he would not cross his mother._ Allison considered Edward a friend, and that was that, Jacob knew.


	9. Chapter 9

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward and Allison

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Part 7

**Pre-readers itsange and ****Alice's White Rabbit**

**Thursday/One of your best times**

Allison was at the off-site office working when Edward came by to tell her that her parents' flight would be arriving around six in the evening. Allison stopped typing when Edward said to her, "I have the marriage license."

Allison smiled at the news.

Then Edward asked, "What was a really good time in your life?"

Allison smiled, then answered. "When Sam was fifteen years old, we took a road trip to visit my parents in Arizona. We got to the see the Grand Canyon. We got to really talk and just laugh all the way there. But, here is where it gets embarrassing for me. I decided to surprise my parents. Surprise. I heard sounds coming from their room that I will not speak of."

Edward could not stop the laugh that came out.

"Not funny okay? I am just glad Sam was still in the car. I have keys to my parents' place you know in case of emergency. I let myself out quietly, went back to the car, and drove off. I went to this ice cream place with Sam. Called my parents to let them know we were in town and coming over. Anyway, the sad thing is I think my parents have way more sex than I do. Do you know no child should know this about their own parents? Edward, I swear if you don't stop laughing, I am going to hurt you somehow, someway. Stop laughing dammit!"

Allison thought about it, and started laughing herself. She told Edward what led up to the trip and how three years before when Sam was twelve, Allison parents had offered to take Sam with them for a while.

Allison told Edward, "I wanted both of my parents to have break from childcare with Sam. I wanted my parents to be grandparents and not co-parents with Sam."

Allison told of the guilt she felt at what she saw as her failed marriage. The first failed marriage in her family.

She now understood as she told Edward why she thought her father made the offer even though she felt they needed a break.

"My dad later told me that maybe if Sam had been far away, the change to wolf would not have happened. I don't know, but my dad thought distance might have changed what happened to Sam. I now think it was meant to be for some reason."

Allison called Sam, and let him know, "Your grandparents will be in town tonight by six and they will be staying at the hotel in town."

Takoma and Mary arrived and the drive was quiet. Allison had taken care of work earlier before the drive to pick up her parents. The delivery was arranged for Reeva Nellson for Monday morning at eight- her usual time to come into the factory. Bruce was never at work on Monday morning.

Hank was told by Allison, "Please wait by the office, and give the package to Reeva only, not even to her secretary."

Hank thought nothing of the request since some packages were given to one person only and by hand. Allison wished him a great weekend since she would not be in the office Friday. Hank thought Allison would be working at the off-site office and not the factory office, once again, not unusual for Allison. He did wonder about her and Edward Cullen, but considering some of the men in factory had some girls younger than their own daughters on the side, who was anyone to judge. Allison and Edward Cullen were both adults, and that was that in his mind.

**Meet the Parents**

Takoma and Mary didn't know what to make of Edward Cullen in the flesh. Edward Cullen, in his first week of knowing Allison, had introduced himself by phone. The shock of a Cullen calling them up by phone was replaced by questions. He wasn't sure if anyone had called them about him seeing Allison, but he wanted them to know he would never hurt her in any way.

Takoma had wanted to kill Joshua for all the shit he did, and Mary talked him out it. Mary said to her husband, "He was Sam's father and not worth going to jail over." Mary told him to let go of his anger and focus on Sam and Allison.

Mary revealed to her husband how Allison felt like a failure with her marriage going south as it did. Takoma was to never tell Allison anything he learned from Mary, and he did not. After Sam's illness, Takoma knew killing Sam's father for what he did to her would not help his daughter or grandson. Sammy was a wonderful kid and another son in Takoma's eyes.

Allison told him about Tiffany and Embry. Tiffany kept a tight hold on Embry; Takoma would try again to talk to Tiffany about seeing Embry. Embry should have a grandfather and grandmother in his life.

Now Edward Cullen was involved with his daughter. Time would tell with this one as well, but Edward seemed different, and not just because he was a cold one.

The room was nice and not over the top upscale. Takoma and Mary wanted to have a break and rest. Friday would be better to talk and get to know Edward's people. Takoma knew about Edward's birth parents and his other parents. Both different; both good sets of people in different ways.

Edward talked about his past and the killing time in his life. Takoma answered Edward by telling him, "Some people needed killing anyways."

Takoma told Edward about what he saw of the world in the Army, and the evil done to people by their own countrymen. Even worse Takoma saw was the bodies on the road in Asia. They could not stop to bury them. That was not a part of the peacekeeping mission they were on. Takoma had never spoken of what he saw in parts of Asia and Africa, not even to Mary.

It was too painful, but Edward understood killing. He and Edward Cullen spoke at odd times by phone. Mary spoke to Edward as well, but Mary kept her opinion of Edward to herself. Mary liked him, and he made Allison calmer and happy.

The drive back from the hotel was quiet with Allison was still wondering if the letter was everything it needed to be.

Earlier that day, Edward's students were not their usual selves. There had been an increase in bombings in their area of the Middle East, including a hospital, and they were more afraid than usual. Edward said to his students, "Let's talk," instead of the lesson he had planned out for the day. Talking it out made the girls feel better. Edward told them they would get back to the lessons next class time but there would be homework instead. There was groaning from the girls about the homework. Allison like the girls and hoped to see and meet them via Skype when they got to Alaska.

Edward's paper projects were done, and the schools were considering his findings and methods. The lab work was ongoing and slow with no progress to report or talk about.

**Rush Week**

The week was a rush of getting things done before the planned leaving of town. On Tuesday, Alice showed Allison a cake, and the food she wanted for the human guests. The cake was, Allison thought, too big, but Alice pointed out the wolves could eat a lot, and there would be take- home plates planned.

Allison asked Edward, "What do you think about the cake?"

"I think the cake is too large as well."

The wedding cake was cut by two layers. The baker had already started the order on Monday night, and losing two large layers was a relief. The cake would be ready in time and delivered Saturday morning by ten.

Edward dropped Allison back at the off-site office to get her car. The drive home was short and sweet.

Allison wanted to talk more to her parents but thought they would be sleeping from the flight. She walked around her place and then went for a walk to the mini-park area. There was nothing else to do as her bags were all packed.

For the first time in a long time, Allison took a breath and felt nervous. She was making a huge step and going out on her own, far from the home life she had known. This was truly a wow moment in her life.

There was nothing else she could do for Sam but be patient. She had checked on the progress made with Sam and Embry getting any back support they were due. Yes, there was money they would be getting. How much was still being determined. There had been multiple jobs, and they were looking at several states where work had been done.

The computer age was a good thing for the better collection of child support. Allison still wished more could have done sooner. Sam and Embry could have used that money time and time again over the years. Allison wanted Sam to do more educationally, and upgrading his certification would now be possible. Embry would hopefully have less debt when he was done with his schooling.

When Allison came in from her walk, Leah and Tiffany were at her house, standing outside waiting and smiling as Allison approached.

Allison said, "Hi?"

"Do you know you are getting married, and there has been no party or you going out to celebrate?" asked Leah.

Tiffany smiled.

"Are you shitting me?" Allison asked surprised, and was told, "No," by Leah.

"Let's take this on the road," said Tiffany. Allison was shocked and happy at the same time. She hadn't thought anyone would do a girls' night out for her wedding to Edward.

Allison had to know if Leah was sure she wanted to do this considering who Allison was marrying. "Are you sure you want to come? I understand if you don't."

"Allison, someone had better you keep you happy or there will be a problem," and that was all Leah was saying about Edward.

Allison did not push the issue further.

"How drunk do you two want to get?" Allison was a one- drink person who nursed that drink all night long.

Another side job Allison had years ago was as a server, and drunk was never pretty, but it was rude, crude, and nasty to the people who served the drinkers. Allison was grateful for the third side job when money was super tight, but dealing with drunks turned Allison off alcohol.

One drink was great, and you don't need to be falling down drunk to have a good time in a bar with friends. Many a night, Allison and friends, then later Leah, would watch the entertainment the drunks provided for free. The sad thing, there was always a drunken asshole, and that was why Allison was never that person when drinking and did not get drunk. Alcohol makes a person talk too much. Allison knew who she would say a few curse words about, and that would hurt Sam so no loose alcohol talking was done, ever.

The bar was a dive bar twenty years ago, and now, it was the hang- out place people loved, but no one was would admit to that fact first. There was a better bar at the hotel in town, but this was _The Bar._

After a corner table was found the talking started in earnest. Allison and her group took a seat and she saw Jacob. Allison waved to Jacob, Jessica and his party. _Poor Seth was still_ _trying hard to get to the bar but it looked like not tonight, _thought Allison. Leah noticed Bella at Jacob's table, but Allison did not.

Leah let Allison know, "That's Bella over there with Jacob and Jessica."

Allison looked over but, "I don't see her."

Bella's back was to Allison, but Leah said, "That's her hair."

Tiffany explained to Allison, "We are off tomorrow and the rest of the year for your wedding plus one extra week, Leah and I put our paperwork through Kory so you wouldn't know or see it. We are going up to Fairbanks with you, and then coming back after. We have divided up the office work and none of us are working for Bruce like you did. We will not be managing his activities like you and Sarah did."

Allison did not blame Tiffany, or Leah, Kory and Melanie one bit.

On a good day, herding cats was probably easier than making Bruce's married mistresses know today was not their day, and Bruce would call them. Most understood they were not the only one on rotation, but others thought they were really the only one with Bruce.

Allison did wonder what kind of person deliberately decided to sleep around with his supposed to be friend's wives. Who does that? The worse thing was they did all this shit in town, could Bruce slap and disrespect his wife more right in her face. The sad thing was no one was surprised when some of it became known.

Bruce was that narcissistic. He talked a good game, but sugar-wrapped bullshit was still shit. The most amazing thing was he really believed someone was buying the shit he was trying to sell, but no one did.

Then Allison told Leah and Tiffany, "I left a package for Reeva. I wish I could have done it sooner. I, thought at first, she had an open marriage, but I was wrong. I once thought a friend had a cheating husband and debated on saying anything. I would want to know, so when I went to tell her, I met everyone involved. We had a good laugh, but after that, I figured you never know, but with Reeva, I do know. Just act surprised if you hear anything, okay."

Leah recovered first and said, "Alright," but wondered what was going to happen.

Tiffany took a sip of her drink and said nothing.

Allison was paranoid, but you never knew who was working for Bruce on or off the books. Some had been fired for things said out of the office. Allison did not want Tiffany or Leah getting in trouble, so the lesser known the better. Allison took a sip of her drink.

Then Leah asked the question that was on mind lately, "What is Cullen to you? Do you think he is your soul mate?"

The answer was pure Allison, "No, I hope not. When I think of the word soul mate I shudder, and my mind goes to Maria. She thought she had her soul mate, and look where that got her. I think people who are looking for a so-called soul mate miss what is right in front of their face.

"You could make a life with someone that could be even greater, and most importantly, they want to be there. Marie gave up so much to be with her so-called soul mate, and someone she could have had so much more with she missed out on. Imprinting is the same coin but a different side." Allison was calm. Her face was worry-free, and Leah was happy about that.

Allison continued, "Imprinting tells someone you have to be with this person. It does not ask you; it tells you.

"A person is told to be with someone, but I don't know what or who the ultimate decider of this is. What I believe is based on the first Chief. He had three wives, I think one of those wives was his imprint but not his true love.

"His true love was stronger than any imprint he had, but everyone is different. You notice everyone always said his true love, but not his imprint. I noticed it when I was a kid and young adult listening to the elders. He would not give up his love no matter what, but, in the end how sad." Allison paused as Leah and Tiffany let what she said sink in.

"With Edward, I have told him to run. I know how messed up I am, and the beatings I have taken emotionally. I have had my lessons handed to me by the school of hard knocks. I don't need or ever want a soul mate or imprint." Allison took a drink because she did not want to say Sam out loud.

_My poor kid _thought Allison. _Sam was not over Leah, but he hides it well, and no imprint makes that any better maybe time would. The damage done to the both of them by that imprint makes me want to scream. Leah and Sam will never be the same or even friends now. _Allison was hoping as she talked her face did not give her thoughtsaway._ To become a wolf was supposed to be an honor but the damage done to people's lives is so horrible. _

Allison put her drink down and continued. "Anyway I have someone who is free and not imprisoned in any way. I want someone to be with me, and not because they have to be, or can't break free of something making them be something they never were. I want the person to want to be there because they want to be there. Yes, Edward can leave me, and I can leave him. Yes, it is scary, but I am happy not be a soul mate or imprint. I want the person to be totally free in their mind and heart when they are with me."

Allison was now smiling a little at her next words as she said them. "Edward told me 'If you leave me I will follow,' the way he said it tell me he is all in, and no, he is not going to be stalking me." Leah nodded knowing some of that history. Tiffany just listened not knowing the history with Edward and Bella. Tiffany knew they dated and nothing more.

"The way he said it remind me of my Dad saying the same thing to my Mom. I don't want someone being forced to be with me. I want them to want to be there because they want to be. I love Edward for this. I am not in love with him. He is not in love with me. But, we are fully committed, willing to try, and nothing is making us be this way. We both want to be together for however long we can get." Allison took another sip of her drink, and was glad something in her made it hard for Edward to read her totally.

_I could fall in love with Edward. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit _thought Allison.

Leah, as Allison talked, thought about Matt and realized, _I want to marry him, and have kids right now._ Matt was what Allison was talking about. Sam was her first love, but like Allison said once, "First love may not be your best or greatest love."

Tiffany started to wonder if an imprint was best for Embry or not. True love was more than something telling you to love someone. True love was so much more than that, and that was what the First Chief to phase knew.

The night was happy. One bottle of champagne was shared instead of the usual individual drinks. The talk flowed. Allison decided, and then asked, "Would you both like to stand near me as I get married? Two maids of honor, or if not, just coming to the ceremony will be fine as well."

Tiffany and Leah both said, "Yes," at the same time.

Allison wasn't sure to what they were agreeing to but just having them come would be great. One glass Allison got everyone back home.

**Friday/Talking**

The day was spent with Takoma and Mary. Edward and Takoma were talking face to face. The conversation flowed, and Allison was surprised how much they talked. Allison asked her dad and Edward if they wanted some time together, and both said, "Yes."

They kept on talking as Mary and Allison left them in the corner of the hotel's bar. Mother and daughter went shopping, and Allison bought a new suite. The color was nice ivory, and it would do for the ceremony.

Mary asked about the other wedding. All Allison could say was, "The bride left Edward and left town."

Mary asked how Sam was doing with everything, and Allison said, "He seems numb." Mary told her daughter, "Give him time."

Allison responded, "Yes, I feel that way as well."

Mary asked about work and was told the resignation note to Bruce was done. Reeva Nellson would be getting a package.

Later that night, Allison arrived at the Cullen home for the night.

Earlier, a good bye was said to Sam and Emily. Since Paul's house was on the way back to Allison's place, Allison once again asked Paul, "Are you sure you wanted to move to a smaller place? Don't you want to try to make new memories at the house where you are living?"

"No," was the one word answer.

Paul was invited to the Cullens house for the wedding, or there would be lots of food after the wedding if he liked instead. It was up to him.

Edward and his siblings were all out hunting. Esme and Carlisle was great company until Allison said a good night. The house was calm for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward and Allison

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Chapter 9

**Part 8 Pre-readers itsange and ****Carinelautner**

**Thank you mh for the first pre-read assist**

**Saturday/Wedding Day Leaving**

The day started early with Edward getting a haircut from Alice. The white dye put in dulled some of his hair's red color for his teaching job. Edward now looked like he was in his twenties.

Takoma and Mary arrived first that morning, at eight by cab. Mary was taken to Allison by Esme while Takoma and Edward started a chess game in the living room on a side table. Edward was dressed in a suit with a morning coat that once belonged to his father.

Edward and Takoma both took their suit coats off to play. The game was quiet and serious with moves only, no talking.

Edward was smiling throughout the game. Takoma was testing Edward's play level with certain moves.

At nine, Tiffany and Leah arrived with Matt, Seth and Embry. Tiffany and Leah were brought up to the room by Rosalie, and joined Allison, Mary and Alice. Seth and Embry stepped out for air and had a seat close to the kitchen and the arriving food.

Upstairs, Allison now had bangs, thanks to Alice, and her hair was being curled. The suit Allison bought was replaced by a suit that was a gift from Alice. If anyone could get a Vivienne Westwood, it was Alice.

The suit jacket and skirt styled from the movie _Sex and the City _would be worn to marry and leave in. The plan was Allison's car would be driven by Leah to Fairbanks. Allison would have her blue Ford Taurus and Edward his black Volvo. Edward would be driving himself, Allison, and Tiffany up to Fairbanks.

The drive to Juneau would be just him and Allison in their own cars. Matt would be driving his car up and would bring Leah, Seth, Tiffany and Embry back in his car after the side trip to Fairbanks. Tiffany would be helping with the cost of gas for the trip back to Forks.

The wedding would start when Father Givens arrived. The ceremony was set to begin at eleven. The wedding would be in the living room with the room open to the dining room. The center table was now on the side and now being set with food.

There were three servers hired to help serve the buffet style setup laid out on the extra tables brought in. The cake was set on the last food table. The cake was large but perfect with four layers instead of the seven Alice wanted originally. It was set with flowers from top to bottom with the bride and groom centerpiece on the bottom center and not the top of the cake.

The wedding guests started arriving at ten-thirty and were greeted by Esme and Carlisle at the door. Edward and Takoma playing chess in the corner of the room where the wedding would be held was the sight greeting the guests as they entered the room.

Jacob and Jessica arrived with Jacob's sister, Rachel. Paul would be along to pick up Rachel after the ceremony. In the meanwhile, Paul was talking to Sam at the shop and getting nowhere.

Sam said repeatedly, "I am not going to that wedding. Stop asking me about it right now!" The _right now_ was an alpha order that Paul could not disobey.

Paul decided since it was New Year's Eve, the trip to Fairbanks was possible with Rachel since the shop only had one car still needing work and Sam would be in town. Alice did not see any vampire activity happening in the area. Embry, Leah and Seth would not be there to patrol.

At ten-forty five, Father Givens arrived at the house.

Esme walked into the room and told Takoma, "Allison is ready upstairs."

He walked up, and Mary walked down the stairs. Allison was hoping Sam would come, but knew he wouldn't.

Allison got up from the chair she was sitting in, wearing short heels, but looking at the shoes Alice had brought. They were truly beautiful shoes, but Allison did not want to fall on her face today of all days. She could learn how to walk in the high heeled shoes in Alaska.

Allison walked down with stairs with Takoma, and noticed Emmett was in the best man spot with Jasper in the spot next to him. Leah was in the maid of honor spot with Tiffany next to her. Allison was kissed on the forehead by Takoma, then Father Givens started the ceremony. The civil part was over then Edward and Allison spoke to each other.

Allison told Edward, "I will stay with you until my last breath."

Edward promised Allison, "I will be yours as long as you live."

Allison and Edward promised each other in sickness and health, but not till death. Both did not want any mention of the word dead or death said with their vows.

Father Givens then read, "Love is patient. Love is kind and never boastful. Love forgives and is enduring. Comfort each other. Care for and love each other all the days of both your lives."

At eleven-thirty, Father was done with the ceremony. Edward kissed Allison on the forehead. Allison said, "Our first kiss is out of the way." She touched Edward's face, and then really kissed him. Several throats cleared as Edward and Allison smiled at each other after they separated.

Later, Emmett put on the John Legend song _All of Me, _and Edward had a dance with his bride. Others started talking, the food started being served with drinks. One hour later, after Allison had some food, Edward put his drink down and joined Allison to cut their cake.

Jacob and Jessica came over to talk to Edward and Allison who once again both said, "Thank you for everything." The help Jacob gave could not be measured along with Leah and Seth.

Paul arrived, cleaned up and was offered a plate of food with cake and a drink. Rachel sat down with him at the table and asked about Sam. Paul said nothing out loud but gave the 'talk later' look to Rachel.

Emily was dropped off by car. She was taken into the large room where everyone was celebrating the wedding. Carlisle took a good look at Emily's face. He thought of someone who could do work on the scars on her face to clear up the worse of the damage. He would need to have a private talk with her.

Allison brought Emily over to her parents and introduced her in person. Mary touched her face gently and told her, "It's alright."

Takoma touched her hand and said, "Hello again, granddaughter." There had been phone conversations, but this was the first face to face visit.

Leah introduced Matt to Emily and asked, "How are you?"

Matt was proud that Leah was moving forward after being betrayed by Sam and Emily.

At two, Father Givens was saying good bye, "I wish you both a good trip and a great marriage. I will be including your wedding in the announcements for this week."

Edward and Allison both thanked Father Givens. Father left the house with a full plate of food heading back to the church in his car.

The fireworks and talk would start, but no matter, Edward and Allison would be on the road heading for Alaska. The Cullens would be leaving the area quietly right after the wedding.

Rose and Emmett would be stopping in Fairbanks, but then keep going to the Cullens cousin's house in another part of Alaska. Esme and Carlisle would close the house up after they cleaned it. Carlisle was due back in Alaska at the village clinic where he was working on Monday morning.

Alice looked uneasy and moved over to Jasper. Edward noticed, but he and Allison would be on the road themselves in another hour. Edward changed out of his wedding clothes into street clothes with a jacket, and Allison kept her suit on.

Everyone was on the road and talking before three-ten. Paul and Rachel both had a bag. Rachel was out of school for two weeks, and this trip would be more time together.

Jacob and Jessica would go to Fairbanks then head over to the jobsite in Canada. Sue would be watching out for Billy since Rachel would be gone out of town.

Matt and Leah thought the trip a good test, if you can travel with someone on the road, you should be able to live with them.

Allison asked Edward, "Do you know why Alice and Jasper didn't want to come?"

"I don't know why." Edward did not want to ask Alice or see anything that might happen in the future. The first push would be into Canada and then over the next two days Fairbanks, Alaska.

At three-thirty, the workers were paid and told to please take the leftover food and cake home for their families.

Sam came at four to the house. He was greeted at the door by Esme and taken into the living room to his grandparents. It was there, he was told his mother was married and gone.

Emily was being examined by Carlisle in the living room and was being educated about what a laser procedure could do with the scaring on her face. For the first time in a long time, since being scared by Sam's wolf, Emily felt hope about her face looking better.

After the exam by Carlisle, Emily and Allison's parents left the house with Sam in his car.

Alice said to Carlisle, "It's urgent you come with me and Jasper to South America." She would explain everything on the plane on the way.

As they were packing, a phone call came from Marcus in Italy.

Carlisle answered, "Hello," then Marcus said more words then he had spoken in decades.

Marcus let it be known to Carlisle, "Caius and I are now co-rulers but that could change if Caius tries anything." Marcus thought Caius knew Aro had murdered his wife Didyme, but he was not sure.

Then Carlisle was told by Marcus, "Alec would not stop talking about Jane, and creating an Army to take on the nomads that killed his sister and Aro. So I took care of him. I let it be known no one would be creating an Army of newborns again.

"The penalty for this would to be death since too many newborns at one time cannot be controlled and will cause unwanted attention. The warning I have given in some parts of Washington State is an area not to go to."

Carlisle informed Marcus, "Edward has left town and is now on the way to Alaska," but did not say married or with who. Marcus did not ask about Bella.

Then Carlisle called up to the village clinic and let the office secretary know, he would be delayed by two weeks. Carlisle then finished packing for the airport.

**Catching Up**

In the car, Sam asked his grandparents, "How are you doing?"

Both answered, "Fine."

Sam's grandfather wanted to know, "Are you going to be doing more with your mechanics certification?"

"I do want more education. But, I have no interest in a four year degree. I am looking into another program that does work on engines for high end cars and the fueling work on those engines."

The talk was more catching up with each other since it had been a while since the last time they were face to face. Sam's grandfather did not want to go to the reservation today with Sam but back to the hotel and their room to freshen up. Takoma and Mary planned to be at the five-thirty evening Mass at St. Ann's church.

Father Givens smiled as he noticed Takoma and Mary at the Saturday service. After communion, Father called out from the church alter, "Hello and welcome to Takoma and Mary Clearwater who is visiting us from Tucson, Arizona."

There was whispering, and then the announcements for the week included new marriages. Father asked, "Please give your prayers and well wishes for the marriage of Edward Anthony Cullen to Allison Clearwater Uley."

There were several mouths that dropped open in shock and most started reaching for their cell phones as they hurried from the church. The Mass ended shortly after the announcements but was already over half empty as some ran out after the wedding announcements for the week were made.

Father at the end of Mass, and before, dismissal, invited all to coffee in the rectory, but most declined this week except Takoma and Mary. No one stopped to talk or linger after Mass this week, usually people did even when cold.

The news of the marriage reached the reservation before Sam and Emily got back to their home Saturday night.

Sam and Emily had waited for Takoma and Mary in the hotel lounge area and had a date while waiting for his grandparents to come back from church. There was a light dinner and more talking.

**Sunday/ Town Life**

The Sunday Mass went the same after the wedding announcements were made, some were told, and some were not told by friends. What kind of a friend went to the Saturday mass found out something like that, and then did not call up a friend with the news.

Some asked themselves this about their former friends.

Sam would be spending the day with his grandfather. They would go to the food place he loved as a boy and spend the day together. Mary was visiting her friends on the reservation.

Takoma did not have much to say in the car but did tell Sam, "Edward Cullen plays a great game of chess, but we did not get to finish the match we started playing."

Sam knew his Mom always wanted to teach him chess but did not have the time due to work. Later, Sam had more schooling, and then long work hours. Allison and Sam became two ships passing in the night at different points in both their lives.

Sam asked his grandfather, "Did you get to see Embry and Tiffany before they left town?"

"Yes, but then they left with Edward and Allison. Tiffany, Embry, Leah, Matt and Seth will all be back at the end of the next week."

Takoma and Mary planned to return to Arizona after seeing Tiffany and Embry on their return from Alaska.

The food trip had very little talking until Takoma told Sam, "Get it off your chest, and we can talk as long as you need to."

Sam admitted, "I don't understanding how you can support Mom in this marriage."

Takoma looked at Sam seated across the table from him, then he started talking. "I have loved your mother from the first breath she took. I know her pain over what she saw as her failure with her marriage to your father not working out. I tried to tell her it was not her fault, but your mother needed time to believe it herself.

"Your mother didn't tell you about Richard Lee but I will. She loved him, he wanted to marry her, and she him. She could not find your father, and when she got close to finding him, someone always tipped him off. I, suspected it from the first time, but you mama need time on this one as well. The next time it happened, she believed it then.

"Richard would have probably taken the both of you away from here. Certain people did not think that would be in their best interest. They knew exactly what you would become. Don't believe that bullshit no one could see it, they knew what I did. From the time you were a kid." Sam saw his grandfather look angry after that last part.

Sam was shocked, but his grandfather continued, "Your mother is happy again, and besides, she has already done worse anyway. Your mother says Edward hating himself is harder work than Tiffany blaming herself. She has her work cut out for her with Edward."

Takoma continued, and his face lost some of the anger, "This is one time your mother is right about the cold ones. She talked about the ones who came over 300 years ago. She wondered what happened to all of the people before they were stopped here by us.

"Your mom is right, Edward and his family were not the first, and they won't be the last. Who knows when it ends? This is the only time I will say your mother is right, so frame this moment."

That was all the talk Sam got out of his grandfather for Sunday, and then they started eating their food together. Sam would miss his grandfather when he and grandma left, but Takoma made it clear they would not leave before they saw more of Tiffany and Embry. They were booked for three weeks since the hotel would be empty by Tuesday at the latest.

**When Your Ex Marries…..**

Bella was supposed to get a note from Edward on Saturday afternoon. The note was short and to the point. He wished her all the joy and happiness in the world. He was marrying Allison, and they would be leaving town together.

Edward mailed the note late Friday night. Had the note been mailed early in the morning instead of in the evening, it would have arrived at Bella father's house Saturday afternoon.

The note ended up in the rotation for the mail on Monday instead and would be delivered Monday afternoon.

Bella wondered why everyone was looking at her like they wanted something or to ask her something. No one talked, and everyone thought she had known about the wedding.

If she was not talking about it, then most felt they should not talk about it either. It is not easy when an ex marries someone else, even if you dumped them first.

Charlie Swan heard about the wedding from Billy Black when he went to his house for a Sunday visit and was beyond shocked. "When the hell had Allison Uley even dated Edward Cullen?!" Charlie said out loud.

"They played chess and everyone knew that, but now they're married!"

Billy then let Charlie know, "Jacob is back on the road with Jessica, but they had attended the wedding. It was small with very few people and Father Givens."

It was truly a 'What the hell' moment. Charlie decided he would just say the news without stopping to Bella. It was better to just tear the Band-Aid off.

When Bella got home from her shift Charlie said, "Sit down, I have something I need to tell you. Edward married Allison Uley earlier today." Bella looked shocked, and all the color drained from her face. She got up and left the room without a word.

Charlie called for takeout for dinner. When the food arrived, he called up to Bella.

Bella called down, "I'm not hungry." Bella did not come out of her room until the next day.

Before leaving the house, Bella announced to Charlie, "I am going to visit Emily at Sam's house on the reservation." Bella did not say when she would be coming back to the house.

Sue heard the news from Billy when she went to check on him that evening. Sue did not have any idea Allison was that close to Edward Cullen. Sue knew Allison knew what Edward Cullen was. What made her mad, and finally sad was her children.

Leah and Seth got dressed, packed a bag, and left.

Leah had said to Sue, "We are going out to a celebration for a friend. Then we are going to be leaving town with Matt on a trip after."

Sue was only told by Seth, "The trip will be by car." They did not talk about Allison or the fact she was getting married. Sue wanted her life back the way it was before Harry died.

Leah had been closer to her father and devastated by his death. Sue turned inward, and then Sam dumped her daughter for their cousin Emily. This situation was when Sue put the tribes' business over her own daughter, and Emily was easier to deal with.

In the natural order of things, Leah should have been able to turn to her mother. There was something greater at work, and decisions that had been made by Harry were continued by Sue. Leah was left with a feeling of deep betrayal and hurt.

The most incredible thing was Leah moving forward and being happy again. Matt was not someone Sue would have picked for Leah, but something beyond and over their heads did not think Sam was for Leah.

Sue knew Matt did not like her or her behavior toward Leah where Sam was concerned. Matt thought she had betrayed Leah in that situation.

Sue had to admit Emily was easier, but now her daughter did not think her own mother would support her first, over any business. Leah was more likely to be talking to Allison, Tiffany or even Jacob's girlfriend Jessica. Sue had to try, and would. when Leah came back from Alaska. Sue did not want to lose her daughter any more than she already had.

Happy New Year. Thank you for being here. Reviews are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward and Allison

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Chapter 10

**Part 9 Pre-readers itsange and jennej**

**Monday/ Yes, Reeva I Do Know**

Reeva Nellson got the news by phone late Saturday when Devon, one of the women her husband used to have sex with, called her. Reeva did not believe much more was involved in the relations they had.

"Hello," Reeva said.

"Did you hear anything about Allison Uley?" Devon asked.

Before Reeva could answer, Devon continued on without taking a breath.

"Allison is now married to Edward Cullen. You know Edward Cullen; the one who got dumped the day before his wedding by Bella Swan. You know Charlie Swan's daughter. The wedding was family and close friends at the Cullen's house. I talked to Allison's parents' right after church before I left to get home."

"No, I had no idea about Allison was that close to Edward Cullen. She is not a big talker." Reeva was trying to throw a hint, but it went right over Devon's head.

"Edward Cullen is at least 15 years younger than Allison Uley. Not that I am judging her or anything. Anyway, I have a party tonight, so have a good night, Reeva."

"Thanks for the information, and have good night, Devon."

_Irony, oh irony, thy name is Devon, _thought Reeva. Devon had now moved on to her own lover, who was a grad student and eighteen years younger than she was.

It was an "oh my God" moment after Reeva put the phone down. Edward and Allison had now gone out of town. Reeva's first thought was, _Good for you, Allison, good for you._

Edward Cullen was young, about twenty-four years old, but not a Joshua or Bruce. She did not know why he and Bella Swan did not get married, but he never said a word about it. Bella Swan left him hanging, but Edward Cullen never said one unkind word about her.

Yes, people were waiting to hear something from him. They got nothing before he left town or recently on his return back to town. He was not that kind of guy, and Reeva liked that about him.

Reeva would miss Allison around the office.

Reeva told Bruce years ago she thought Allison was underpaid for the work she did and should be given a raise. Allison did an office manager's job plus assisted Bruce at secretary pay.

Bruce laughing mockingly, then said in a cold voice, "Not going to happen ever." Then he laughed even louder like it was a joke Reeva told him.

Bruce then explained, "Allison cannot afford to quit this job because she has no spousal or child support. Plus, she is helping her parents since they cut their work hours. She has hospital payments and no real savings.

"Allison will have to eat shit and like it. She has no choice." Bruce coldly ticked off this list while looking down at Reeva with a condescending look.

Bruce was right. Reeva still tried to get all the workers their raises but was blocked by Bruce.

**Monday in Forks**

At eight-ten Monday morning, Hank brought in the package Allison had put together for Reeva. Reeva was not surprised Allison had worked up to her leaving town and tried to get things straight. That was the Allison way.

The package was small with two separate envelopes inside; one was a letter and the other a padded envelope. The padded envelope was more interesting, but something told Reeva to open the letter first. The letter was one page and explained the padded envelope.

To: Reeva Nellson

From: Allison Clearwater Cullen

Dear Reeva,

First, I want to apologize to you for not doing this sooner; I have no excuses. I needed this job to support me, Sam, and my family. If I had other options, I would have done something sooner to help you once I realized your situation.

At first, I was not sure if you wanted to stay married some women do despite everything. I was not sure, and I certainly would never ask someone the question, which to me is such a private matter. After I saw your pain. I wanted to help you, I did, but I really did need my paycheck.

I want you to know, like me, you did nothing wrong. You cannot make someone be something they are not. Some people should never get married. YOU DID NOTHING WRONG AND NEVER THINK YOU DID, OKAY.

A lesson I have learned is everyone has an excuse to make themselves feel better after they have cheated on their spouse or partner. The person who has to hear the excuses given by the cheater will never feel better. Sugar wrapped bullshit is still shit, and it still stinks. You will never feel better hearing the bullshit, so just let it go.

Every guy is not a Bruce or Joshua, and there are still some great guys out there. Please don't let what has happened to you with Bruce turn you bitter. Please be careful but open. I hope your Richard Lee or Edward Cullen is out there. I hope for you a second chance at love.

Enclosed are all the offshore accounts I could find that belonged to Bruce. The accountant you have working now will have the necessary information on the drives I have enclosed in the padded envelope. Once again, I only wish I could have done this for you sooner.

Sincerely, Allison Clearwater Cullen

Reeva was glad she was sitting down or she would have fallen down. Allison had just blown Bruce out of the water and gotten Reeva her freedom. The money she had been trying to find was now here, but screw the money.

The IRS was going to love what was on the drives if it was the information Reeva thought it was. Reeva called her secretary, who always came in around nine am after crawling out of Bruce's bed.

Reeva knew about the affair and felt sorry for her. She would have nothing to fall back on after Bruce was in prison unless she wanted to wait for him.

Reeva told her, "You can take your time coming in. I will be out most of the day."

Reeva got her lawyer on the phone and said excitedly "I have some information, and I want you to call the IRS for me."

**Tuesday**

Tuesday at work was interesting with everyone looking at Reeva, and a lot of people smiled at her. Bruce had been arrested Monday evening in time to make the six o'clock news. Bruce's father cut him off after Bruce called from a federal holding cell in Seattle begging for help. The Nellson money would not be paying for Bruce's legal bills.

Reeva would have a generous settlement and the divorce she wanted. That was what Bruce's father was willing to pay for, but not any legal bills for Bruce.

Bruce's father heard about the accounts, the money laundered through the company, the bad treatment of the company workers and the other apartment.

The shock was hard, but the embarrassment he brought to the family name was not going to be forgiven by his father. The family had a good name that used to mean something in Forks and beyond, and now it was being dragged through the mud.

**Life and Living Fairbanks**

Fairbanks was reached on early Tuesday. The travel plan was to stay a long weekend and then turn around on Monday, and be back in Forks by Thursday, and then back to work the next Monday.

Aurora Borealis was beyond beautiful and a great way to start off a life together. Rosalie could be nice when she wanted to be. Allison was surprised when she hugged her and wished her and Edward many good years together. When Rose and Emmett hit the road late Saturday it was the first week after the wedding.

Jacob and Jessica decided to get married in April in Forks. Allison and Edward were invited to the event. Allison recommended Alice to Jessica for the wedding planning.

"If anyone can throw you the wedding you want Alice can. Just be firm on what you want and don't want." This was the advice given to Jessica.

Tiffany and Embry had a great time on the trip.

Tiffany told Allison, "I am keeping company with someone." But she would not say who.

"Is he okay with your past? Can he care for Embry?" was Allison's concern.

"Yes, he knows I have a kid, but he had some kids too. We are talking. He is nice and nonjudgmental about my past."

Tiffany then hugged Allison telling her, "Don't worry about me. Focus on Edward, and try not worry about Sam."

Leah and Matt had news as well. Allison tried to talk her out of it, but Leah was sure, and Matt would do what Leah wanted.

Leah announced, "Matt and I are getting married here in Alaska before we leave."

Allison needed to know, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Matt knew everything about Leah being a wolf and still wanted to marry her. Matt's tribe had shifters of their own.

A couple could be married in Alaska quickly with the right paperwork. Leah wanted to be married before they returned home.

Allison again asked, and this time mentioned Leah's mother. The question this time was more direct. "Don't you want your mother present on your wedding day?"

Leah insisted, "I am sure. I want to be married before Matt and I return to Forks." Allison looked Leah in the eyes saying, "Okay."

Later, privately in their hotel room, Allison fell into Edward's arms, explaining when Leah gets back married. "The shit will be hitting the fan. Oh, by the way, Sue is going to blame me for this."

But, Leah and Matt were both adults with their minds made up. Edward just held Allison in his arms as she talked, and worried about everything.

Because they had been in Fairbanks a few days, Matt and Leah were allowed a license to wed. Allison and Leah found a ready to wear ivory colored lace dress Leah loved.

Saturday, one week after Allison and Edward wed, a licensed minister joined Leah and Matthew in matrimony surrounded by Seth and their friends in the hotels' sunroom. That night, Emmett and Rose left for upper Alaska.

Jacob announced, "It's time for me and Jessica to head back to the worksite." They would be heading east to Canada to the jobsite there.

Everyone was back on the road the Monday. It was now over one week after the wedding. Allison and Edward would be starting their married life in Juneau. Matt, Leah, Seth, Tiffany and Embry were on the road back to Forks.

**Back to Forks**

Allison was right about the shit hitting the fan with Sue when Leah told her mother. "I am married, happy, and you should be happy for me."

Leah was asked if she wanted anything or a reception, and the answer was no.

Matt's family was shocked as well, and then announced they would be throwing a party for them. Leah was asked if she wanted her mother included in the planning.

She said, "No, thanks."

Sue would be attending the party, and they could start rebuilding their relationship from there.

Leah was ready to start the rest of her life with Matt. The move out of the family home to Matt's place was not a happy occasion for Sue. Sue did not blame Allison but did talk to Charlie later that evening after Leah left with her bags.

It felt like a black hole opened up with her daughter, and now Leah was not even in the house anymore. Sue would now have to go to Leah if she wanted to see her. Seth was out on patrol.

Tiffany and Embry had two visitors in Takoma and Mary when they got home. Tiffany was told by Takoma, "I consider Embry a grandson. Mary and I want to see more of him and you with the one week we have left in town."

Takoma and Mary extended their visit by one extra week and were able to keep the room they were in. Takoma and Mary visited the reservation during the day but did not want to stay there at night or with Sam.

Tiffany was surprised they wanted to see her. Life in Forks had not been easy, but her own family treated her and Embry badly, so after trying one more time with them, Tiffany went back to Forks. The plan had been to make money and try to leave for a new life. But, there was never enough money for a new start and child care on her own.

The factory had some child care set up, but the fees for the care came out of her check. Workers talked about years earlier when the child care was free. The company wrote off the cost and took the tax credits, but that changed with Bruce.

Tiffany, for the first time in a long time, felt like she had a chance at a family again.

What Tiffany didn't tell Allison was her friendship was with Billy Black, father of Jacob, and twin girls Rebecca and Rachel. She told Allison she was dating, so Allison would not be worried about her. She could focus on her marriage to Edward.

Allison once asked Tiffany, "What is your opinion of Edward Cullen?"

Her answer at the time to Allison was, "You have already done worse, and so have I." Tiffany thought nothing of her answer at that time.

Tiffany was seeing Billy Black as a friend. It started with an apology after she went to visit after she heard people talking about Billy being Embry's father.

Tiffany felt horrible Billy Black's name was being dragged through the mud because of her actions.

Billy reassured Tiffany, "Don't worry, I have heard bad things about myself before."

It was good to have a good friend, and someone else to talk to who understood what Embry was.

Tiffany was not sure how much to share with Allison where Billy was concerned. When Embry started shifting Allison and Jacob had a talk with her different times. It was hard to believe but now she did after Jacob showed her his wolf. It was incredible and unbelievable, but she had seen it with her own eyes.

Tiffany just hugged Embry more every now and then and let him know he was the best thing she ever did. She could not change the fact that mistakes were made, but her son was still the best thing in her life.

**Married Life/Juneau/First Day **

Edward was surprised at the small apartment, but he had lived in places that looked as bad as this place. The road was nice, but it felt good to stop and be somewhere that would be their place for a while. The apartment was too small for Edward's piano, but a small keyboard for music was possible.

The bed was smaller than a double, but bigger than a single bed. There was a small kitchen and a space that could be used as a living room of sorts. The apartment could be made better and more livable in time.

Allison made the bed, unpacked some of their clothes and put them together in the closet. The dresser was usable, but they would need a second one and it could fit in the room side by side with the smaller one left behind in the apartment. No more unpacking was done.

There was time a get a futon before the dinner date with Michael. Allison felt a futon was better in case of visitors. The one thing Edward would be spending a lot of money on was getting the apartment heated with a heating unit.

The air and heating unit Edward ended up buying was brand new and worth more than the apartment itself. The futon was found and delivered to the apartment.

That evening, Edward and Allison left the apartment for the date with Michael.

Michael was only dating one man.

Edward and Alexander Erril had Nia Tana in common. Alexander was blond with a hard look and harder personality. He was one hundred years older than Edward. Edward met Alex during his killing years. Alex was tracking a rapist when Edward killed him first.

When Allison was starting to introduce Edward to Michael, Alexander or Alex slid slowly to Michael's side.

Before Allison could say, "Meet Edward."

Alex said, "Hello, Edward, long time no see."

"Alex it's been a while. How is Nia?" asked Edward.

The answer given in a tight voice by Alex. "Married and not to me."

Nia was bold and beautiful, but without a mate when Edward met her.

Edward didn't want to know why Nia and Alex broke up. Nia was like Edward; looking for that someone. Edward thought Bella would be his mate after Alice told him so, but things changed, and now he could fall for Allison.

Edward was starting to hope Allison would fall in love with him. Edward knew Allison cared for him deeply, but he wanted more.

Michael and Allison shared a big hug and started laughing at nothing, but happiness at seeing each other. Edward explained to Allison that Alex was a hybrid. Allison wondered if Michael knew what his lover was.

Allison started with, "So, what do you know?"

Michael smiled, "Everything."

Just like that dinner flowed and the conversation was honest and open. Alex explained who he did not like. He had times like Edward when he killed. Rapist of all types did not need to breathe in his book.

Alex was born one month after the rape of his mother by his vampire father. His mother did not survive his birth. His mothers' family raised him and told him where to find his father. His father was the first rapist he killed.

But in recent times he curbed his killing activities.

Modern times made committing crimes harder with cameras everywhere. There were still some places, but it had been awhile, and then he met Michael.

He and Michael both had an eye on a couple and both wanted to get to know them. They smiled at each other and started talking. Michael talked about Allison, and Allison knowing this guy who got dumped named Edward Cullen. Alex knew Edward Cullen but did he really know what Edward was.

"Yes," Michael said.

Just like that they talked more and then started what was to be just sex, but feelings starting happening as well. It would be nice if they could meet a woman to complete them, but for now they were fine together. This was the first time and longest time Michael and Alex had both been without a woman.

Dinner was eaten, and then Michael started explaining the job Allison would be doing. The contract work was not difficult but it had to be done on time and the months of darkness were what Michael did not like. He needed more sunshine more often.

He told Allison. "The company is understanding about days off and the need for adjustment."

The lack of sun was not easy to adjust to and the cold was another matter as well. Alex and Edward excused themselves once during dinner. The conversation between Allison and Michael kept flowing until late and they left at the close of the restaurant.

Edward had to help Allison to the car. Allison had five drinks.

In the morning, Allison was nude. Edward was laughing after he told Allison what happened after he put her to bed. Allison started in her usual cami top and underwear. Allison was in Edward's arms as was their now usual. Allison liked the cool of Edward's body. Edward loved her warmth.

This time in bed she pulled off the cami and underwear. Allison seemed to fall asleep, but one hour later she was nude and on top of Edward riding him. Edward was glad Allison was fine, and he did not lose control.

After the second time, she drunk dialed Michael and told him, "You had sex, lots of sex tonight!" talked some more then hung up her cell phone. Allison was still drunk.

Alex called up Edward on his phone while Allison was talking to Michael. Allison heard Edward saying, "I know, I know," and then, "So he is drunk. Good, they may not remember anything in the morning," and now it made sense.

Allison three times in the night climbed on top of Edward. Allison thought she dreamed having sex with Edward and the phone call, but it was not a dream. She was not hurt from their encounters so, if drunk could work so could sober.

**Forks Emily**

Two weeks after the wedding in Forks, a private laser center in Seattle called Emily. There would be two large procedures and one small. The scars on her face could be made better and would fade over time. It would take years, but the skin could be healed with treatment and time.

Three weeks later, Sam still did not talk about his mother, but he missed her a lot. More than one person advised Sam to talk to his mother. Sam even got desperate enough to try Leah who was back, to ask how his mother was. Sam knew Leah talked to his mom all the time with some Skype and emailing.

Sam caught up with Leah outside the offsite office. Leah told Sam, "Your Mom's cell phone number is still the same," and then walked away towards her and Matt's place in town.

From the time Allison had left town, she stared writing Sam an email twice a week. Allison talked about the road at first, and then the travel up to Canada and then Alaska. Aurora Borealis was brought to life by his Mom.

The most amazing thing about the trip was the fact so many people went with them and his mom described everyone being happy. It was a great trip and fun was had by all.

Allison told Sam to please be open to anything good that might come Emily's way. She did not tell him about Leah. Sam heard the news from Sue later that night after Leah returned married.

Allison would never tell on a friend or someone she felt loyal to. Sam got to learn about Edward's killing years, his classes in Asia, and lab work. Allison talked about how funny Seth and Embry were, and her worries about Tiffany being on her own back on the reservation.

Sam never answered back but he liked reading about Alaska and the apartment becoming more livable. Allison had not met many all of her coworkers since most worked from home.

The Bruce saga was followed from online and Allison talked about being glad Reeva was free.

The things Allison knew could tank Bruce even more, but Reeva was already hearing enough dirt in Allison's opinion, and there was no need to pile on more pain.

**Happenings **

Sam, at the end of March did not get an email, but the emails started up again the first weekend in April.

Allison told Sam earlier that week, "I was not feeling well, but I am better now." Allison explained his grandparents along with Leah with Matt would be in town another week visiting her and Edward in Alaska until April.

When Sam got news of the wedding date set by Jacob and Jessica for August instead of April. He was told by Jacob his mom would be coming along with Edward.

Allison had already told Sam by email she and Edward would be coming, and his mom wanted to see him in town when she got back.

Thank you for being here.


	12. Chapter 12

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYE**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward and Allison

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Chapter 11 part 1

**Part 10/1 Pre-readers itsange and kitchmill /Any mistakes are mine.**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Early March/Juneau **

Allison had no fear but Edward was careful, and in the two months since they became lovers had been great. Edward now felt joy in his daily existence. Carlisle had been right when he told Edward.

"Allison can be a wife and companion for a time."

The oddest thing happened yesterday, and Allison said, "I had no idea if you have sex with vampire you start hearing voices inside your head. Weird is it not?" Then Allison kissed Edward goodbye and went to work in his car. Edward now used Allison's car as his own car. He wanted her in the better vehicle, so he gave Allison his car for safety.

The day before when Edward took Allison for a run Allison got sick and dizzy, but they thought nothing of it.

_No,_ Edward decided, _Allison was older not young like Bella. It would be hard for Allison to conceive a baby. _Now Edward had to think of the possibility of Allison having a baby. Alice once showed Edward what his future child with Bella looked like.

Edward was in shock at what Allison said. She couldn't be pregnant. Then Alice called but Edward refused to answer his phone. Edward sat on the futon until Allison came home.

The next morning as Allison and Edward were still in bed, she said, "Someone's at the door," and then there was a knock at the door.

After putting some pants on, Edward opened the door, finding Alice on the other side.

Alice said, "I tried to warn you. This time things will go better with a pregnancy,"

Alice entered, and then Carlisle and Esme followed her in. Jasper was outside in the fresh air.

"What do you mean this time things will go better with a pregnancy? I am not pregnant; just off, I have never been regular," Allison said as she walked into their small living room after putting some clothes on.

Edward started explaining, "You could be pregnant, and I need to tell you everything about what Alice saw with Bella."

When Edward was done with the whole story Allison had a better idea of why Edward was messed up over Bella. _To know what your future child looked like, and then have nothing._ But in Allison mind she started to think, _I'm pregnant, oh shit._

Then a little voice said to Allison, "Bad word, mama said a bad word."

"I need to sit down; I think I'm pregnant," Allison looked at Edward and asked, "Now what?"

Alice explained, "We can get you through this pregnancy, but it will involve changing your blood and body."

When Allison first started playing chess with Edward, Alice starting seeing two children who looked like Edward. Alice reached out online to one of the hybrid communities located in South America and found out a safe pregnancy was possible.

Carlisle had enough vials of hybrid blood for one injection a week. Alice saw twins, and about four more weeks of pregnancy. The babies were due around April first. Allison was in the second week of the pregnancy.

Although the babies would be small, mother and children would come out fine, but Allison would not be a human anymore; she would be a hybrid.

The first shot made Allison feel like she was on fire, but then it stopped and the pain was gone as if something had taken it away. Allison thought, _my babies_, and then the feeling of peace and sleep came over her.

When Allison woke up, it was night and she had a line in her arm that would make giving injections easier and the blood would be going straight into her blood stream faster. The office work was now done from home by laptop computer.

Allison felt awful about not going into the office to work, but was worried about her now physical condition and the fact her stomach was large and it was only the end of the third week.

Michael was told what was going on, and he came for visits. Work and email kept Allison sane, but her looks were changing. She looked around eight years younger. Carlisle said she would age differently and live longer. How long was a great question since some hybrids were older than Carlisle?

Carlisle did not know what to tell Allison, but her pregnancy would not killer her, and that was the good news. Allison now had blood shakes that the babies loved. Edward kept the panic he felt to himself. In past visions, Edward had behaved badly when Bella was pregnant. He was not repeating any bad behavior with Allison.

Takoma and Mary, Leah, Tiffany, and Jessica were told by phone. Allison felt fine, but did not tell Sam, and did not want anyone else to tell Sam. Allison wanted to tell Sam face to face.

There was shock, wonder, and questions about when are the kids coming that Allison answered.

Edward and Allison moved into the house Alice brought. It was where Allison would be giving birth. Carlisle would have Edward assisting him medically. Carlisle made arrangements for Takoma and Mary to be flown up. Matt and Leah would be picked up at a stopover in Seattle.

Week four and the babies were really kicking; Edward talked to them to calm them down so that Allison would not get too badly hurt.

Rosalie and Emmett came back from Russia where they had been living. They had been in a Russian village with a bear problem, which Emmett had been thinning out at night.

Rosalie gave the best back and foot rubs. Emmett talked to the babies and told awful stories about Edward during the sixties, but they made Allison laugh.

Allison thought about Sam and what she would tell him. Sam had been an only child and now siblings. Would he hate the kids was the question, and that was what made Allison sad. Allison talked to Edward about Sam's childhood, and the moment Sam stopped looking for his dad to come back.

Week five, and Allison was ready for this adventure to be over with. Her parents along with Leah and Matt were due at the end of the week. Allison thought the babies would be coming sooner not later.

Carlisle had figured out how he would cut the babies out, but this time he needed to know everything Alice saw with the birth Bella would have had. Scans did not work on Allison and Carlisle could not see the babies, but they talked to Edward.

The babies totally ratted their mother out, she thought bad words a lot and who was Sammy? The birth day would be in the last full week in March on the thirty-first.

Edward asked Carlisle, "Will my children be like me?"

The answer was, "No, but maybe have a version of your ability."

"Carlisle, thank you for changing me." Edward told a stunned Carlisle.

For the first time Edward stopped feeling like he was only a monster and soulless. Talking to the twins was the greatest thing Edward experienced in his vampire life.

Fatherhood was amazing, and the kids were not here yet. His boy was quiet but his little girl was a talker, and she made Edward laugh.

Names had not been picked but Allison told Edward, "You will love what I have in mind."

Edward had no names in mind but he called the babies, baby girl and baby boy when he talked to Allison's stomach.

Allison talked with Edward concerning if she died, and this time Edward was told, "If anything happens I want you to raise the kids, and be there for every generation after."

Allison meant every single generation. Edward would have to talk to Sam at some point as well if Allison did not survive the birth.

**Late March Birthday**

The babies came one day before Takoma, Mary, Matt and Leah was due to arrive by plane. Instead of the traditional lower C-section cut, Allison was cut slightly below the belly button across the stomach.

Allison was drugged but not totally out. Allison was told by Edward when the babies were born.

The sack was opened by a scalpel made of titanium medal. The boy was first out, and handed off to Alice. She was standing in the back corner of the birth room. Alice hurried out the room with the baby boy in her arms. Jasper was out on a run. He did not feel he would be able to withstand the smell of the blood that would come from the cut.

The baby girl was next out. Edward walked out the room with her in his arms, and handed her off to Rosalie who was waiting in the next room. Emmett was standing by incase Rosalie loss control and would need to be carried from the house. This time, Rosalie held her breath and waited for Edward to bring the second baby out. The minute Rosalie had the baby girl in her arms she moved further away from the birth room. Emmett followed Rosalie out of the room keeping watch as Edward asked of him.

Allison worried about getting pregnant again, so she and Carlisle had a talk and made arrangements before the babies were born. The procedure happened right after the birth and went well. The removal of the sac the babies had been in was removed. Then Allison's fallopian tubes were removed before Carlisle closed up.

Carlisle would file the birth certificates as soon as he had the names for the babies.

Masen Takoma and Elizabeth Sarah Cullen would later be called Masen and Sunny by their parents and the family. There was already a Mary for Mary in the family.

Both babies had Edward's hair type, but the hair color was a light brown. Their eyes were green like Edward's had been. Their face was Edward's, but their mouths and smiles were all Allison. The babies' coloring was darker than Edward's but lighter than Allison's tan tone.

**Visitors One and All**

The next day while Allison was sleeping the family started showed up.

The Denalis showed up after a talk with Rosalie when they heard the babies in the background. They wanted answers, so Rosalie told then to come for a visit and see for themselves. The creation of children was forbidden. Vampire children had uncontrollable blood lust, and there was no way to control then. Children were to never be turned, and the penalty was death if anyone did.

The Denalis were told Edward's wife was human and recovering from the birth of their children. They would not alert the Volturi unless they had to but they wanted to meet the children.

The Denalis arrived later in the day and was surprised to meet Allison's parents, Leah, who had a different smell to their noses, and Matt another human. The babies were beautiful and smelled human but different, and had human functions as well. The twins were growing at a very fast rate and would not stay babies for much longer.

When Sam called his grandfather up at the end of the first week of April, he and Mary was visiting his Mom and Edward. Sam was aware Matt and Leah was there but not his grandparents as well.

There was a lot of noise in the background, and Sam was told there was other Cullens visiting as well, some cousins called Denali. There was a lot of laughter and talking, then Sam was told his Mom and Edward was out taking a walk. The babies were sleeping.

Allison had just gone back to work full time online, and because she was only one of two people in the office at any given time she was not having any problems. Allison was new and wanted to work more from the office than from home, but very few worked in the office so most had no idea what Allison looked like before or after the babies. Michael had put Allison into the office system when she started the job.

Masen was quiet, but Sunny was not. Both babies if touching someone could show the person what they knew of the world so far. They slept like their mother did. When awake there were more than enough hands to care for them.

Masen with age would be able to project pictures and thoughts into a person. Sunny with age could still show an image with thoughts but her ability would be touch only. Sunny was like the daughter Edward would have had with Bella in her ability.

Takoma and Mary fell in love with the babies at first sight.

Leah and Matt hoped for one or two of their own down the line.

After a two week visit Matt, Leah, Takoma and Mary flew out of Alaska. Matt and Leah had used up some of their saved up vacation days on the visit. Takoma and Mary were glad and happy, but the Alaskan weather had started to make Takoma's lungs and chest ache.

The Denalis left after a one week visit and decided they would not be telling the Volturi anything about the children. Michael and Alex, who visited often during Allison's pregnancy, left for Washington State on the flight with Matt, Leah, Takoma and Mary. Michael would be starting work in May in Port Angles.

Edward and Allison hoped for a small home with the twins, but the larger house worked better for them. Rosalie and Emmett lived out of the upper rooms in the house.

Rosalie really did love the babies and did not mind sitting with them on the days Edward was online with his classes or lab work. Allison was out of the house for three days with part-time hours at work depending on the work needed at the office.

Emmett told the babies bear stories, but the baby bears got to live at the end of the stories. The babies ate human foods along with bloody milk bottles.

Alice let Allison know the next size the babies would be, and their needs with clothing. Allison stopped clothes shopping since Alice brought so many clothes for Sunny and Masen.

Carlisle and Esme went back to the village in Alaska where he was working as their doctor. Carlisle's patient had his treatment done and now he was being monitored by Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper moved into Allison and Edward's small apartment in town. Jasper had not held the babies when they were first born. Once, he had his blood lust under control he held them.


	13. Chapter 13

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYE**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward and Allison

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Chapter 11 part 2

**Part 10/2 Pre-readers itsange and kitchmill**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

** Wedding When? **

Jacob and Jessica were not sure when they could visit, but it would be on the way back to Forks. Jacob's work was extended past February and into all of March because a senior mechanic wanted more time with his family before the prep work started all over again before the next racing season. Jacob's boss did not race in every race but a select few.

Jacob and Jessica were trying for an April wedding, and Alison was wondering if she and Edward would be able to attend. She hated the thought of missing the wedding, but now things were up in the air.

Edward and Allison weren't the only ones who couldn't make an April wedding. It appeared that August would work with Jacob's work schedule, and their friends would be out of school.

The wedding was on for August instead of April. Edward and Allison was given the news by email and said they could make August better as well.

When Jacob called his father in April with the new wedding date now set for August instead of April he was given shocking news. Two in his tribe has turned shifter even though there had been no vampire activity in the area.

No one could explain why Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea has phased before they were even teenagers. They would be a part of Jacob's pack when he returned, but for now they were being guided by Seth and Leah.

**May Visit**

In mid-May there was a visit from Jacob and Jessica. Jacob took a look at the babies and said, "Congrats to you both."

Jacob was surprised that Allison had Edward's babies. He and Jessica had talked about the phone call when Allison has said, "I am pregnant."

Jacob had no answers to how it was possible and had not told his father yet. Now seeing the babies, they were growing fast but they looked like babies. They were not in Forks but Juneau, so it was not tribal business in Jacob's opinion.

Allison would be having a face to face with Sam in August when she and Edward returned for Jacob's wedding. Allison now looked about ten years younger to Jacob, when compared to the last time he had seen her.

Jacob did not know what Sam would make of his mother when they saw each other again. After the visit with Jessica, Jacob told his father what he knew about the twins. There was no decision made to tell the tribe about the kids.

**Wedding Planning**

Jessica and Alice were making progress with the wedding reception. The ceremony was still a question mark. A civil ceremony seemed best, but Jessica's mom was making noise about a church ceremony but Jessica was saying no.

Jacob said to Jessica, "Whatever you want is fine," but Jessica knew not everyone would want to attend a church ceremony.

The reception would be for everyone, open and with a place to go outside for those who would need to. Edward and Allison would be attending. Alice and Jasper would be there. The other Cullens were a question mark, but four were certain.

The Cullen house was offered to Jacob and Jessica, but the hall in Forks was looking better. The hall would need a set date, and August twenty-seventh was looking like it for the date. For room reasons and so everyone could attend the location, the town hall was picked.

Jessica and Jacob did not want to put the question of the Cullens on the reservation before the council, so the hall on the reservation was out.

Allison had an odd request, at least in her employer's mind, but it was a family wedding and she worked extra hours without question, so the three weeks off request was granted. August tended to be better weather-wise in Alaska, but this was the time Allison was asking to take some time off and it was granted.

Allison would be working the harder months, in the colder weather months when some did want off to go south where it's a little warmer' like above zero instead of thirty below zero. Allison agreed to work part time online so no work fell behind while she was not in town.


	14. Chapter 14

**HARD CONVERSATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward and Allison

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Chapter 12 part 1

**Prereaders - itsange, StoryPainter, Angela Luvs Fanfic**

**All mistakes made are mine**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Late August to Early September**

Edward and Allison were on the road to Forks with the kids. Allison did not want the babies on a plane this young, so by car it was.

The kids were making their displeasure known at being stuck in the car for this long. Edward and Allison had planned out rest days because the twins were not used to car trips this long.

Edward was on all the back roads he could take to get to Forks faster. But, at the end of the trip, the only way into Forks was by direct road only.

Edward loved his children, and would kill anyone over his babies, but in the car with the kids saying, "Are we there yet?", and "How much longer?" had driven him to the edge. He wanted to scream out loud.

Edward went running with them, so he knew being cooped up in the car was hard on them. The twins would be nearing six months at the end of August, but they looked almost two years old right now.

The** Welcome to Washington **sign never looked so good.

Edward was happy to say to his kids. "We will be there soon, okay."

The Cullen's house came into view, and Edward would have cried happy tears if he could have. Allison played games and movies for the kids, but they were used to being free around the house to walk and play as they liked.

But, Edward was ready to pull his hair out as well. Leah was right about road travel, love and living with someone.

Leah told Edward, "If you can travel on the road with someone you love, and not kill them or lose your own mind, then you can live together in a house with them every day."

**Sam, I need to see you**

Allison had left a message on Sam's phone. She was hoping to see him before anyone saw her around town. Allison was still getting used to the fact she looked younger than when she left town.

Allison was happy. She and Edward would have some long years together with their kids. She hoped to also have more time with Sam. Another person on Allison's mind was Father Givens. She wanted him to meet the kids.

Allison decided to call Sam at work first instead of just going over to the shop. When Allison asked about coming over to the shop. He told his mother, "I will see you around eleven o'clock at the dinner."

When Sam entered the diner, he thought he recognized his mother from behind, and approached the back table where he thought she was sitting. When he got to the table, he was shocked at his mother's appearance. She looked like she did when he was a kid. He was staring at her with a stupefied look on his face.

Allison decided to talk in lowered voice until he snapped out of it. His mom asked, "Sam, how are you?"

Sam thought she had been turned, but she still had her coloring, and smelled human, however her heartbeat was different so what had happened to his mother?

Allison could see Sam was shocked at her appearance so she started explaining, "I had a health issue in Alaska, Carlisle and Alice saved me. Sam please have a seat."

Allison touched Sam's hand and her temperature was warm. She was not cold like an undead person would be. Sam was trying to hide the fact that he was still angry that his mom was still married to Cullen.

Sam finally asked after he was seated. "What did the Cullens do to you?"

Allison explained to Sam, "They saved my life after I was sick. Edward would never hurt me. We're in town for Jacob's wedding, and I have a few people I'd like you to meet. Do you have the rest of the day off? I want us to spend some time together."

Allison had a hopeful look on her face.

Sam told his mother, "I have to get back to work, but I will see you later at the Cullens' house around three or four today. I have a car I have to finish work on today. The owner is at the shop waiting for his car. He thinks I am just getting some food right now. "

Sam left still looking tense and unhappy. _It was this bad back when I first started seeing Edward_ thought Allison.

**Afternoon and Father Givens**

The next person Allison called after getting back to the house was Father Givens, and asked him if he could he come to the house around one. Allison thought Father Givens probably knew everything about the supernatural around them.

Father Givens was introduced to the twins by Allison and Edward. The kids touched Father Givens and showed him their daily life. He found the kids beautiful, and gave a blessing to the whole family. Children changed a relationship sometimes for the better, but over the years, he saw couples break up over the strain of adding children to a relationship.

Allison, Edward, and their kids were happy. Father Givens was glad he married them. Masen and Sunny would not be in the announcements at the Saturday or Sunday Mass this week. This was another branch of God's children he would be leaving alone.

**Meet the kids**

Sam arrived and walked around the back of the house to the garden. He looked, and found Edward holding a little girl with a little boy standing up at his feet. Edward looked up, and smiled at Sam saying, "Hello, Sam," and put the little girl down.

The twins looked up at Sam and smiled his mother's smile at him. Their faces were Edward's with green eyes, but the smiles were all his mom's.

Sam said nothing because he was in shock. His mind went blank, and he could not speak.

His mother came up to him, led him to a metal bench, helping him sit down, and introduced Sam to his siblings.

Allison told the twins, "This is Sammy."

Edward with the kids at his side started walking over to Sam. He watched Sam closely like he would pounce on him if he tried anything. Edward was not sure if Sam viewed his children as monsters. Sam in his thoughts always called Edward a monster.

Sam could not hear his mother talking to him, but he did hear Edward say something about shock, or maybe it was him, Sam in shock.

Allison said to Sam again, "This is Masen Takoma and Elizabeth Sarah; we call her Sunny."

Sam finally found his voice and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Allison explained to Sam, "I wanted to do it face-to-face, and not by phone or email." Before the kids could touch him, Edward grabbed one in each arm, and said, "Later babies. When Sam is feeling better you can get to know each other."

Edward carried the wiggling kids into the house. The twins wanted to play with and touch their big brother. Allison called Emily and asked her to come to the house. She thought her presence could bring Sam around. Emily called Tiffany for a ride to the Cullen's house. Tiffany returned to work after dropping Emily off.

Finally after an half an hour of Emily touching his face, Sam came around.

"Are you alright?" Emily quietly asked Sam repeatedly.

Sam was not alright, but he wanted to know how, what happened.

It didn't help when Allison said, "The old fashioned way."

Edward smiled at what his mom said. The twins were now taking a nap.

Allison explained more about Masen and Sunny. What they could do, how old they were, and how they were aging. The kids were nearing six months of age, they were smart, and could communicate very well.

They ate regular food, and loved going with the family when they went hunting. Sam smiled at this news; he went running all the time in his wolf form.

After the first day, Sam got to know his siblings. Masen was quiet. Sunny was the outgoing twin.

"The outgoing personality comes from my mother, Elizabeth." Edward explained to Sam. they were both watching the twins play as they sat in the garden together.

Edward talked to Sam who was still surprised his mother was married to Edward Cullen, and it was working for them. They were so different from each other.

Edward started talking. "Your mother is the woman who loves beyond all faults. She cried behind closed doors, fought battles you and other people had no idea about."

Sam was floored as Edward continued, "Your mother made sure you never missed a meal even when she did, and worried you would find out about it. She did not want you feeling bad about it. Your mother is a partial block. I cannot read her mind, but when she is thinking curse words, I can hear those."

Edward smiled and said, "Your mother is getting better with the cursing, and calming down about work issues."

Sam could tell by the way that Edward Cullen was speaking about his mother that he loved her, and they understood each other.

Edward got up letting Sam know. "Your mother is online talking to single mothers. There are some postings on the site that you may want to read. I will email you the site." Edward walked back into the house to join Allison who was cooking for Sam and the twins.

That night, Sam read some of his mothers' online postings. _So broke ramen was steak. Scream and you scream alone on the beach at night. How to fake it so your kids don't know you have nothing to eat. Ramen desserts! Forget the clothes concentrate on shoes and a coat. Apply for aid dammit, and be glad if you can get it. At Christmas, what is needed is more important than what is wanted. Try again, I did! Nothing wrong with younger if he loves you, and gets you. Crying, pregnant, and will Sam even like the babies?! Edward's first shitty diaper ;) _

Sam remembered the ramen desserts with fondness. Sam got to know his mother, and the postings online was a window into her thoughts. He read his mother's worries about introducing the twins to an older sibling. Edwards' first shitty diaper and his reaction as written by his mom had Sam laughing out loud.

Sam loved his baby brother and sister. Edward and Allison had worried about Sam not liking his siblings. Allison was glad, and Edward relieved.

Sam came by every other night after work and visited for a few hours before going home. Emily got to know Edward and drew closer to Allison. Sam became accustomed to Edward's smell, and his wolf calmed down around him.

One day, Sam was spending time with the twins when Allison explained more of her life with Edward as they were sitting in the garden. "There are a lot of vampire groups and nomads. It's like prison gangs, but instead of getting knifed, your head gets ripped off. Alice keeps watch on them and Italy for us."

What went right and what could have gone wrong when Aro came to Forks was explained to Sam by Allison.

"When that head guy Aro came to Forks, it was without Caius another co-leader. Aro came with a small group and expected Carlisle to just hand Bella over. He was ready to turn Bella himself for her future ability. There was an element of surprise with Jacob, Leah, and Seth helping the fight that day. Caius would not have hesitated to make an Army of newborns before coming here. Aro leaving him in Italy worked out for us all. Aro sent the tracker he normally used to Africa.

"Marcus has kept what he saw here to himself. Marcus is now taking care of Aro's widow." Allison at that last part gave Sam a look and her facial expression changed before continuing.

"The only problem would be Caius if he knew about shifters, but Marcus is angry. Caius has to watch his back right now. Marcus is convinced; Caius knew what Aro did to his wife all those years ago. Caius has burned a lot of people and does not have many friends. All of this works in our favor, and Aro is not missed."

Sam watched the twins playing and realized how the changed mind of Bella Swan impacted the course of several lives. His mom taking the Alaskan job would have happened, but the being married part happened because Edward Cullen was single. _Thank you Bella for my new brother and sister. Masen and Elizabeth was truly a great gift. Mom is happy. _Then the twins smiled at their big brother, and said the magic words.

"Come on Sammy, please," said Masen with his mom's smile smiling at him.

"Come play with us," asked Sunny.

Both twins held their arms out wanting a ride on Sam's wolf. The twins had no fear of him in shifter form. They had already had a ride on Seth and Embry. Leah on visits played with the twins but did not phase or take them for rides on her wolf. Leah preferred to stay in human form around the twins.

**The gang is here**

Michael and Alex came for a visit Friday morning and found out the family would be in town for one more whole week, and then back on the road next Tuesday.

Takoma and Mary were scheduled to arrive Friday afternoon for Jacob's wedding Saturday.

Most of the Cullens would be coming for the wedding. Jasper and Alice were arriving in from Europe first, with Rose and Emmett coming in from Alaska later. Unfortunately, Carlisle and Esme could not make it, but paid for the honeymoon as their gift to the newlyweds instead.

Alice was still working with Jessica on the wedding from online, and with a local wedding planner on the last minute details that still had to be done.

**Reservation Talk**

Allison was being talked about around the reservation, and this time, it was about whether she had any plastic surgery.

Sam told several women that she hadn't in no uncertain terms, and after that the talk stopped dead in its tracks. People were shocked that Sam was defending his Mom that strongly, and with such force.

Sam had enough of the gossips and now he cut them off. He was now passing out dirty looks several times a day. Now there was an understanding and appreciation for all the crap his mother had to wade through every day. How she did it without killing anyone, he would never know.

Allison had to put up with this, and his father was given a pass on all the shit he did to others. Sam was starting to lose respect for some people, and now he was passing out dirty looks. The talk about his mother, and Edward Cullen stopped around him.


End file.
